The Forgotten Disgrace
by TinkerLi
Summary: Hermione has never known the gracious efforts of the nobles. She has been reminded of her station as a servant and her forbidden parentage. Her life seems to turn for the better as her employment has been contracted for Burrow Manor.
1. Chapter 1

Part I

The carriage traveled along the road at a pace that made my mind want to go mad. I was tired of seeing forests and rocks and trails that the wheels would leave in their wake. I was more than ready to change out of this corset that was digging into my sides. Proper fashion, they say? This fashion torture was more than uncomfortable and almost made me behave like a heathen and go without it. But if I wanted to be taken in by a proper family and hold the tiny station I was being given, then I would endure the torture and remain properly dressed until told to do otherwise.

After what seems to days of travel, little rest, and more than my fair share of stale biscuits and ale, we finally arrive at the manor in question. Burrow Manor is not the largest one, but certainly one that I hope to find as interesting as the assigned occupants sound, the family of the Duke and Duchess of Richmond. My previous caretakers, the Granger Family, of the nearby village have sent me here to work; to earn my long years of keep under their household. My parentage is known, but not discussed among the higher societies. I was the bastard child of a courtier. The shame of my mother and her family, she sent me away and continued her life in a nunnery to avoid further repercussions from Wizengamot, our high court. I am known by my caretakers' last name, since they have cared for me since my birth. Though, I was reminded often of my station and that I should hold no hopes to rise above it. I am but a forgotten disgrace.

The carriage door is opened for me, probably the most chivalrous act I have ever experienced in my sixteen years. I gather my dress and quietly exit the carriage. The footman closes the door and stand with me until I am greeted by the Duchess. She is plump, seemingly happy woman with a kind face and sparkling eyes. She is clad in a beautiful gown of floral and earthy tones and her strikingly red hair is carefully curled and pinned into place. She has a welcoming appearance that eases some of the anxiety that has built within during the long journey to this moment. She must notice that I am anxious and a little uncertain about what the customs are about how to start the introductions.

 _"You must calm yourself, my dear. There is no need to fear anyone within these walls. Welcome to Burrow Manor, my dear child. We are pleased that you arrived safely and I hope that your journey here was not too terribly wretched. Come now, I am Duchess of Richmond, but you may call me Molly. Now, state you name,"_ she stated so kindly, as she smiled warmly upon me. I remember my manners instantly and curtsey.

 _"Forgive me, Madame. I give you my humble thanks for your worries. I am Hermione Granger and wish to express my gratitude for extending your home to my employment."_ It is at that moment, I feel her gently wrap her hands around my shoulders as she returns me to a full standing position.

 _"Welcome to your new home, Miss Granger. You are here under our employment. You will find that we do not have many servants here, as we consider the people we house within our walls more or less family. You need not fear harsh treatment from us. Come! I will give you a tour of our home and then we will sit down to a proper meal. There you will meet the rest of the staff and family."_ She pats my hand affectionately and asks the footman to take my meager belongings to the entry.

Burrow Manor's stone exterior is beige in color and stands what seems to be three stories tall with large iron windows to light the large expanse of the manor's build. A stone covered entryway leads to the large oak doors stained black are adorned with gold knockers. It appears that the roof entryway also serves as a guard station if there were ever a need for such a situation. It's rather picturesque and I am a little intimidated by the expanse of such a house. How could such a large manor be operated on a small staff?

The duchess leads me inside to a small parlor where she begins explaining the layout of the home. I listen astutely to absorb as much information as I can. This is after all the home I must clean and follow all given rules of for my intended welcomed employment.

 _"The servant quarters are on the first floor, as is the sitting room, kitchen, laundry room, and dining room. The gardens can be entered through the kitchen and sitting room. The second and third floors house the private chambers of our children and the Duke and I. There are currently ten members of the family presently living in the manor. We have been blessed with six sons, ranging in age from twenty-six to sixteen years old, and one daughter, age fifteen. My oldest son is married and still lives here to stay close to his family."_ She stands proudly before a portrait displaying the family in question. They all share the same trait of striking red hair and fair skin. The same kind expression shines on the Duke's face.

 _"We own a small mass of goats, cows, and chickens that are to be tended to daily to ensure eggs, cheese, and milk are always in supply. Grains, flour, and sugar are to be purchased and ordered weekly from the merchants in the village. Fruits and vegetables can be picked from the small garden and orchard in the back. They must be checked daily for ripeness."_

The Duchess wrapped her arm around my shoulders as she walked me down the passage ways of the manor. I was shown each individual bedchamber and told how to precisely prepare the rooms daily. The tour and instructions were not terribly tedious and the pleasure of the family seemed reasonable enough to master. I finished my tour with the Duchess with the hope that fate has decided to shine on my graces for once.

 _"It is almost sunset, which means those boys will be washing up soon from whatever has kept them today. My daughter, you will find, is not your normal noble. She gets her hands dirty and is just as rough as my sons. There is sense in trying to break her of it, since has a rebellious but good spirit. I will personally introduce you to each of my children and you will also have the opportunity to greet the rest of the staff."_ She smiles warmly at me as she eyes my dress. I must admit that I must look a state after enduring a carriage ride of three days. She grips my hands gently and urges me to follow her.

The Duchess leads me down the hall to a washroom. She instructs me to undress and shed the grime ridden riding gown I am currently wearing as she disappears behind a set of panels. I follow her instructions and carefully unless my gown and set my soiled petticoat over the panels. I am left in nothing but undergarments and the wretched corset that has left me uncomfortable for days. Finally, she reappears with a fresh petticoat and a beautiful expanse of crimson fabric. Surely, this cannot be something meant for a servant.

 _"This gown will do far better than your soiled garments. The petticoat and this dress were refitted to your measurements. If any alterations are needed, I am happy to complete them. But first let's try this on. I believe we have chosen a wonderful color for your complexion and hair. This shade will look magnify-"_

 _"Madame, surely this fine gown is not meant for me. Servants are rarely given such a beautiful dress to wear to simply clean and provide for their master's family."_ I am startled at the offer and am sure it must be a mistake. Surely, this gown was meant for the Duchess's daughter or daughter-in-law.

 _"Miss Granger, I assure you this gown is not your uniform to perform you daily duties in. This gown is for when the family and servants dine together as one. We share all meals together, but dinner is the one time that all are equal and can be seen at their best attire. This will be your first meal with your new family and I will not have you in such dismal attire after you traveled so far to be with us. Now, my child, let us dress you and comb and repin our hair. Shall we?"_

After tying the ribbons on the delicate petticoat and securing the dress in place, I am able to admire the simple beauty of the fabric. It is adorned with small flowers the run along the breast and larger versions of the same pattern are seen along the skirt. The Duchess carefully detangles the unruly curls from their unkempt placement. Then, she braids my hair and wraps the plait until it becomes a neat and manageable bun. Once pinned in place, the stray curls that are framing my face and neck and smoothed and allowed to stay once she is sure they will frizz out again.

 _"Now that should make you more than ready and am sure dinner is able to be set on the table. Shall we go introduce you to the rest of the household, Miss Granger?"_ The Duchess takes me under her arm again and gently guides me to the dining room.

As she predicted, food is already set on the expansive table. There are fourteen chairs set at the table and each seat is home to a silver plate and goblet. Pitchers of ale are set out in various locations, as are platters of chicken quarters, vegetables, and fruit. A bowl of bread covered with a cloth is on each end of the table. This dinner spread must be meant as a feast!

My attention to the spread before me was broken by a shuffle of feet and laughter heard from the parlor. A flash of red entered my vision as two young men entered the room with joyous expressions. The two were identical in every way. They eyes found me and I quickly adverted my eyes to the ground. The sound of more steps and voices filled the room as the rest of the occupants filed in for their evening meal. I felt their eyes on me and quickly started to flush from all the attention. I was accustomed to being invisible.

 _"Molly, my love, who is the beauty you have at your side?"_ This voice must have come from the Duke himself. I heard his cheerful and kind voice.

 _"Arthur, this is the young lady we sent for. Miss Hermione Granger, this is my wonderful husband Arthur, Duke of Richmond."_ Molly guided me to the joyful man clad in handsome, blue satin attire.

 _"Your Grace, it is my pleasure to be here to provide for your home and comfort,"_ I declare as I curtsey before my new master. My eyes are downcast as the Duchess's hand leaves my side. Another set of hands gather my shoulders and right me into a standing position.

 _"We will have none of that, dear girl. Unless the King or other company is present, such formalities will not be necessary. We do not have the fortune to choose the station we are born to, so this house is a little revolutionary in how we treat each person as equal. My children share our beliefs and will show you the utmost respect in all matters."_

The Duke brings me the front of the small crowd that has gathered by the dining room fireplace. It is clear there are three other servants among the children of my new master.

 _"The remarkable Mrs. Pomfrey will be happy to show you the daily routines that you will follow. Mr. Pomfrey is our cook and baker. They have been happily married for the last 30 years and have served my family since my father was Duke. Miss Lovegood is our gardener and groundskeeper. She has an affinity for the plants and animals. I trust, they will speak with you later this evening and tomorrow to further my small introductions."_ The Duke steered me towards the others among the new faces.

 _"This is our oldest son, William, and his beautiful wife, Fleur. I must warn you, he prefers the name of Bill."_ The man before me was a younger version of his father with the deepest green eyes I had ever seen. Fleur was a beautiful with pale, blonde hair curled and gathered in a delicately adorned mesh. Her beauty was enough to make any woman feel inferior in her presence.

Before I could curtsey, an arm halted my actions. _"No, Mademoiselle. You are among friends. You must not feel the need to show anyone present such formalities."_ Fleur kissed both of my cheeks quickly and flashed a smile. _"Welcome to your new home, Miss Granger."_ She turned and placed her hand in Bill's. He led them to their place at the table.

 _"This is my second son, Charlie. He is a soldier in the military and will be home during times of peace, God willing."_ Charlie sported a more rugged appearance and had a few scars peeking through the material of his collar. The man before me gracefully brought my hand to his lips and brushed a kiss across my fingers. He then took his seat at the table.

 _"Percival, is our third son, and is well known for his studious manner. He plans to obtain a position with the council."_ Percy wore more traditional clothing and was seemingly more reserved than his siblings. He nodded his greeting and took to his place.

 _"Molly and I were blessed with twins. These pranksters, as you will soon find, are George and Fred. I must warn you, never trust gifts from them. Boundaries are foreign territory to them, at times. However, they do not mean any real harm."_ The boys were identical to the last freckle. Knowing smirks flashed across their faces.

 _"Madame, we would like to-"_ began George.

 _"Welcome you to humble abode"_ quipped Fred.

 _"It is our great pleasure-"_ George said.

 _"To be host to such a fair maiden,"_ finished Fred.

Their quick banter back and forth made my head spin. I blinked and tried to refocus my attention. The Duke narrowed his eyes and grunted at his children. The twins mumbled their apologies and took their place at the table.

 _"This is our youngest son and only daughter, Ronald and Ginevra. They are the closest to your age, with Ron being a few months you junior and Ginny being only a year behind him."_ The boy held the same kind face seen among his other family. He was by far the tallest of his family. He smiled before repeating the actions of his older brother. He brushed a kiss across my fingers, but stayed in his place by the hearth. Ginny was the younger image of her mother, and smiling brightly. She kissed both of my cheeks before prancing to her place beside her brothers.

 _"Now, it is time we dine. We mustn't let the fine feast before us grow stale."_ The Duke then turned and joined his household at the table.

It was at this moment I felt the slightest touch on my hand. I peered to find Ronald anxiously waiting for my attention.

 _"Miss Granger, allow me to show you to your seat."_ He gracefully led me to two empty chairs sat in between one of his brothers and Miss Lovegood. He slid the chair out and made sure the hem of my skirt was not caught as I took my seat. He claimed his place beside me after sliding my chair to its proper position.

Grace was said over the feast we were to dine. My wildest dreams never dreamt I would be welcomed by such a graceful family. Hope began to swell in my chest as the realization hit me. I could find a place here at this home and become more than just the forgotten disgrace of a careless courtier.

 **A/N: Reviews are appreciated! This is my hobby and I plan to update as much as I can. Updates can come as quickly as a couple of days apart or weekly. TIA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Obviously the characters are not mine. Just my imaginative plot that is fueled by a few outside inspirations. Happy Reading!**

Part II

Dinner was a pleasant affair. The banter of the conversations easily flowed among the family. I caught myself studying the faces and personalities of the household before me. The Duke and Duchess were extremely loving and outwardly poured that affection to their children and servants.

I noticed the other servants wore attire that was seemed above their station. Never had I heard of the families giving their servants such nice garments to boost their sense of belonging to their respected employer's homes. Mr. and Mrs. Pomfrey were engaged in quiet conversation and seemed to be happy in their present location. Both were older than the Duke and Duchess, but seemed to hold an immense respect for the Duke and his family. Miss Lovegood was more lively than the pair beside her. She held a dazzling ability to bring a smile to Ginny's face. The two must be good friends or share some common interests. Being the only other young girl on the grounds made the task of friendship easy, I would assume.

Once dinner was over, the Duchess, Fred, George, and Ronald walked me to the parlor. My trunk and small parcels were stacked neatly by the door from earlier. Ronald grabbed the parcels from the top and the twins grabbed either side of the trunk as we continued down the hall to the servant quarters. We stopped our procession in the narrow corridor on the side.

 _"You will have a private room, as does Miss Lovegood. You will find that Mr. and Mrs. Pomfrey have joint quarters and are located on the other side of the corridor down the hall. You will thank me later for such arrangements."_ The Duchess was smirking at her scandalous comment as I felt my face burn crimson.

The door to my room revealed a polished room with a small flame burning in the fire place on the far wall. The bed was freshly stuffed and the pillows and blankets were turned down. I noticed a shelf and small desk with a chair seated to the side on the opposite wall. A wardrobe stood by the door. My belongings were placed at the end of my bed as the twins and Ronald filed in.

 _"I will leave you to unpack your effects and make this room your own. If you need anything or have any concerns, Miss Lovegood is just next door,"_ the Duchess stated as she ushered her boys out to allow me some privacy.

As I turned to begin my task, I heard a small tap at the door. Miss Lovegood stood smiling warmly at me. She held a small stack of material in her hands along with a pair of shoes.

 _"Welcome to your new home! You should feel lucky that you have been placed here. Not many families share the Duke's ideas."_ She entered holding the stack in front of her. She placed it on the desk before turning to continue. _"I must apologize in advance for my behavior, I sometimes act before I should and have been told I can act rather odd at times. Do you wish for any help in unpacking?"_

I stared at my trunk and parcels. Truth be told, I did not fancy being alone at the moment. _"Help would be lovely. Thank you for your offer."_

We unpacked my trunk and placed my items around the room. Once empty, the trunk was hidden beneath my bed. My parcels were unwrapped to reveal books and journals I collected over the years I stayed with the Grangers. We placed them on the shelf beside the desk. The only thing left was to undress and up in bed. I turned to remember the material Miss Lovegood brought with her.

 _"What did you bring with you tonight?"_ I asked as she studied my books and journals.

 _"This is the uniform we wear during the day as we complete our duties. Normally, we work until just before sunset and then return to our quarters to change into our dinner attire. Breakfast and lunch are taken care of Mr. Pomfrey, but Ginny and Mrs. Molly are usually in charge of dinner. We wake at 5 AM to prepare for the day. The family usually rises around 7 AM, save for Mr. Arthur and Ronald."_

I am shocked by her use of the Duke and Duchess's first names. _"You do not refer to them using their titles?"_

 _"You will find they are not particularly fond of how titles are held over those of unfortunate births. It took a few weeks, but Mrs. Molly finally broke my habit and has me referring to her as such. The same goes for Mr. Arthur. This is my second employer and I could not ask for a more generous situation."_

I mulled over her information before deciding to ask the Duchess about it in the morning. As I nodded my understanding, she made her way to leave.

 _"Thank you, Miss Lovegood. Your company is appreciated."_

 _"Not at all, Dear. Please, call me by my first name, Luna."_ With that she walked back to her room. I heard the click of her door as it shut for the night. I shut my own and began to undo the fine laces of the dress I wore. Left in my nothing but my dressing gown, I stored the dress away. I bounced into the bed and found myself staring at the dying embers of fire. Closing my eyes, sleep soon found me.

The morning came too soon. I washed my face and combed my hair before repining it in place. My working dress was a cool grey material. The length was altered to my measurements and was simple enough to allow movement. I adorned the shoes Luna brought and made my way to the parlor. Miss Pomfrey was gathering the buckets and brushes needed to start the day. I spent the next several minutes listening to instructions for every room I was assigned. Today was not laundry day, so nothing would be stripped. Every room must be polished from the ceiling to floor, though. This would possibly take the entire day, if not the next. She left me with my duties and disappeared into the kitchen.

As I made my way up the winding staircase, I peered at the portraits along the walls. Some were of the Duke's family and others of landscapes and animals. I must have not paid attention, as I tripped over the top step and felt myself falling backwards. My eyes grew wide and scream threatened to fill my lungs as I came to expect the painful impact of the stairs. Just as my hand missed the railing, another wrapped around my waist and gripped me until I was in the safely on the second landing. I peered up to find my rescuer blinking down at me.

 _"Are you alright?"_ His crystal blue orbs burned holes into my wide brown eyes.

 _"I am p-per-perfectly fine, now. Thank you, Master Ronald for your quick actions."_ I drop my gaze as I feel his arm unwind itself from my waist.

He chuckled as he held my bucket and cloths. _"I am master of no one here and you are most welcome, Miss Granger. Be more careful, won't you?"_ He smirked at my flushed expression and proceeded to walk down the steps.

I noticed my bucket was still full of the soapy water from earlier. _"How did he snag it before it spilled?"_ I whispered as I began to scrub the décor.

I was well into my work when Luna found me for lunch.

 _"Finally time to rest for a minute. I hope Mr. Pomfrey made fresh bread already."_ She took my hand as we descended down the stairs.

I washed my face and hands and chucked my apron on the bench. Thankfully, no grime found its way onto my dress. Stray curls were repined into place, as I entered the dining room. However, I shocked to find a visitor standing by the fire place chatting with Ronald. He had raven hair that messily fell over his brow. He had spectacles on his boyish face. His eyes were trained on the conversation he and Ronald seemed to be lost in. My feet could not seem to move. I was brought back by a soft tap on my shoulder. One of the twins, was smiling down as he leaned into whisper.

 _"Fear not, Miss Granger. That is Ronniekins best mate, Duke of Buckingham, also known in this house as Harry Potter. His title is a little overwhelming, but he shares our ideas. We've known him since we were kids. Come join us at the table. I promise he won't strike you."_

I nodded my understanding and made my way to the table, only to be called by Ronald. My face flushed from our interaction from this morning. I turned and made my way towards him. As I neared, I began to curtsey only to be stopped… _again_. The feel of his arm on my arm made me flush even more.

 _"This is a family friend, Harry Potter. You mustn't feel the need to bow before him."_ He waited for me to stand. All the while, I prayed he did not notice my pink tinted cheeks, or if he did, I hoped he did not comment or tease.

 _"Harry, this is our newest addition to the family. Miss Hermione Granger will be helping Mrs. Pomfrey keep us line. Miss Granger, this is my best mate. If he happens to appear on the grounds, you will be in the presence of a friend."_

 _"It is a pleasure to meet you, Duke-"_ I began but I stopped once his hand was held in the air.

 _"You may call me Harry, Miss Granger. My title comes from my father and only those that are not close to me or mine call me Duke."_ He smiled but something about his eyes held a secret question behind them.

Our chat was interrupted by the Duke's call to the table. Lunch was a quick affair filled with chatter about the progress of the polishing and other duties. I answered when spoken to, but kept silent, otherwise. Once finished, the Duke requested the presence of all the men into his study. I set myself to clean the spread as I noticed Ginny begin to leave. It was small and only lasted for a second, but I could have sworn I saw Harry brush his fingers down her arm before slipping something into her hand. I made a mental note to ask Luna about the exchange.

The dishes were taken to the kitchen and I gathered my apron from the bench before exiting to return to my work. As I passed by the study, I overheard a whisper. I was not ignorant of our current ruler's rise of power. However, few nobles ever spoke out against him for fear of _severe_ punishment. Just a _hint_ of dissension among them could be considered treason and reason enough to hang.

 _"That tyrant of ours knows not what he is messing with. King Re-"_ the voice of Ronald was heated and filled with passion.

 _"King Remus is still missing, has been since our infancy. King Thicknesse is still in power, as are his well-placed henchman."_ Harry was audibly upset about this.

 _"Well, if ever we find him, our true and rightful King will need loyal nobles here to straighten out the poor state of our kingdom. God willing, he is still alive and just imprisoned by that traitorous snake."_

 _"Well in any case, is Mi-"_ the sound of shuffling feet could be heard through the door.

 _"Shush! These walls are not a thick as you might think."_ The Duke's warning perked my ears. _"The identity of said protected child will remain unknown. That is jewel we wish certain families to be ignorant of."_

 _"Understood, Mr. Weasley."_ The shuffle of feet became louder, so I scrambled to be as far away from the door as I could spare.

I polished every artifact and shelf I could find for the rest of the afternoon. Beds were made and frames were dusted. This left me with the floors to shine. My arms were aching and my fingers were sore from gripping the cloth or bucket handle. It was nearing five o'clock. I gathered my supplies and made my way to the kitchen.

I stashed my things in the cabinet Mr. Pomfrey showed me. Ginny and the Duchess were nearly done making a wonderful dinner, so I turned to make my way to my room.

I freshened up and changed out of my dress to become more presentable for dinner. Once properly dressed and satisfied with my appearance, I made my way to the dining room.

I rounded a corner to find Ginny and Harry speaking in hushed tones. I retracked my steps to avoid spoiling the moment. I heard the distinct sound of soft sob and peered to see if one had left. Instead, I found Harry shushing and comforting the poor girl. My suspicions were confirmed when he gently placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to his. A sweet, simple kiss was placed on her lips before he whispered something into her hair. Her tears were wiped away and she nodded. They glided from their privacy to join the rest of the family in the dining room.

I waited a moment to make sure my presence was concealed and rounded the corner, again. Halfway to my destination, a flustered and somewhat frightened Ronald gripped my arm and turned my body so swiftly I almost fell. He gripped my waist to help me keep his quick pace.

My quarters were opened and he swiftly let my waist go only to grasp both sides of face tenderly. This boy was frightened about something. Fear was etched across his face as his eyes searched my own.

 _"We have an unexpected visitor; one that is not the most polite of company. In fact, he's down right cruel. You must not come to dinner or out of this room at all, until I come back for you. I will bring you a dinner and ale upon my return. Do you understand?"_

I nodded slowly. He released me and quickly left my chambers, locking it behind him.

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome! Keep them coming! :)**

 _In response to a review from Gja: I will keep this updated. I believe you will not be disappointed. :)_

 **Thank you to those who have added this story and myself to your alerts!**

 **Looking for an interested Beta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Obviously, the characters are not mine. Just the imaginative plot that is fueled by outside inspirations. Happy Reading!**

Part III

I snuffed any light that emitted from my room, frightened that this person could ask for a tour of the grounds and manor. I sat on my bed and waited in silence for hours. Voices could be heard, but not enough to understand what they were saying, if I concentrated hard enough. Eventually, the silence and darkness lulled me to sleep.

Sometime much later that night, the rattling of keys and shuffling of feet stirred me from my slumber. I sat up and found Ronald setting a tray and pitcher on my desk. I rose from the bed and straightened my dress before returning my gaze to him. His stood by the fireplace getting the embers to spring back to life; all the while, remaining silent in his task. He returned the fire poker to its proper place and turned to look at me.

 _"There will be times, when we have guests such as Harry. People like Harry can be trusted and you can act freely in front of them. Pleasantries and formalities dismissed. Other times, there will be guests you must be formal and submissive to. Then, there are times like tonight. You and Miss Lovegood share qualities that make some that possess power want to make girls do unspea- acts of abuse of that power. She is here, because of some foul git wanted to take liberties of power more than once. She was the only outlet he possessed at the time."_

 _"Her old master was here. Lucius Malfoy, Duke of Norfolk, does not know her location, nor will he if we can prevent it. He will never have the knowledge that you are employed here, either. If he ever found out and laid eyes on you, there would be nothing to stop him from removing you from here and placing you within his house. That is something that cannot be allowed."_

 _"In any case, I've brought you dinner. I'm afraid it's a bit cold, being as it's nearly midnight,"_ he finished as he stared at me with a small smile. I could see the fear was erased from his eyes, and replaced with sincere relief at the departure of his guests. However, his hands were visibly shaking.

 _"I'm sure whatever you brought me will be fine."_ I gathered his hands in mine as I tried to calm him. I began to squeeze his hands between mine. I heard a sharp intake of breath before he slid his hands from my grasp.

 _"Come, now. You must be half-starved."_ His arm wound around my back and ushered me to take a seat.

I sat down and began to eat my meal and drink. I noticed he made no move towards the door. Instead, he studied my shelves of books and journals. Confusion flashed across his face before he finally turned toward me.

 _"You are able to read, aren't you?"_

 _"Well, I would imagine every servant is able to read a little. Or else, orders would never be fully understood."_ I remarked and then stood to reach a book from the shelf.

 _"This might surprise you, but servants are expected to be illiterate. It requires them to be more dependent on their masters. If all servants could read, more would run off in the night if they knew some of the horrors allowed to be done to them. But you can do more than read a little; you can read and comprehend what is on the page. You're not a simple minded girl. You've been educated or taught by someone in secret."_

It was true, I was educated when most servants or anyone in my low-born status were completely ignorant and illiterate and depended on the church or nobles to read declarations for them. Most could not even write their own names. I was taught to how to read and write in two languages: English and French. I knew it was an odd thing, even illegal, to do for someone of such low skill, but I was grateful for her tutor. Though, I was never allowed to know the name of said tutor, the woman came every month from the time I was five until I was given my placement at Burrow Manor. I affectionately referred to her as Minnie.

 _"It was a secret of my caretakers. I received monthly visits from a woman well versed in English and French. It was prudent to keep it secret, so she always arrived in the dead of night and left the next night. Assignments were left in her wake and she would check and make corrections as needed. I read to her and translated documents. I never questioned my illegal education. I cherished it. It was the only time I was not reminded of my station and told to bow before those in power or never to expect respect from anyone, except the dogs."_

 _"I collected these in secret and stashed them in the floor boards. People would throw them out or use them for fires. I gathered what I could of those still intact and brought them here with me. After that last night's dinner, I knew my education would not be punished here, so I felt that I should no longer hide my things and actually share them for once."_

I stopped talking long enough to notice Ronald staring at me as I held my breath. Something about his expression made me nervous. His blank stare drifted into one of pride. He broke our eye contact, and glanced at my dinner plate. I made to gather the dinnerware, but was stopped by a wave of his hand.

 _"I will clear them when I leave. In fact, I should be allowing you to return to your bed now."_

I smiled and thanked him for the meal and company and turned to snuff the small fire out. I felt the faintest of touch on my hand and turned. I felt the blush creep up my neck as I saw Ronald kiss my hand. He gently released my hand and swiftly left with dishes. I crossed my chamber and stripped from my gown and bounced back into bed to get a few more hours of rest before the day began.

The next day proved to be a treat. It was the day we were to go to the market in the village. We were handed a small pouch of coins to make our purchases of grain, flour, and sugar. Mrs. Pomfrey was in charge of the outing and would serve as my guide through the market. Cloaks must be worn over our dresses to avoid the dust soiling our dresses on the trip.

Charlie hitched the wagon to a set of mules to a wagon with a small driving seat and then gave the reigns to Mrs. Pomfrey.

He stood before me and made sure our eyes connected. _"This is not a daunting task. Mrs. Pomfrey is well known in the village. No one wants to argue once she has her mind set. If she says to walk because a deal is not reached, you walk. Understand?"_

I nodded my understanding and he helped me into the wagon seat. Once settled, we began our trek.

The village was very crowded lively. The market was full of merchants eager to make an easy sell.

We parked our wagon on the outside of the market and draped our cloaks over our arms. She grasped my hand and whispered in a hurried tone, _"Stay close, Miss Granger. These men can be right foul if given the chance."_

We stopped at several stands before making our purchases. Our supplies were loaded onto the wagon for us by two other servants and we prepared to leave.

Mrs. Pomfrey was on the other side of the wagon, when a hand wrapped itself around my wrist and spun me to face its owner.

He was a greasy, unshaven, filthy, lump of man. The scent of alcohol was heavy on his breath, his grasp was painful, and his eyes frightened me. This had to be a simple villager Mrs. Pomfrey tried to warn me of.

 _"Look at this one, boys! She looks like she could be fun for the night. What do you say, girl?"_ I tried to grab the wagon edge, but missed my aim. He wrenched me away and slammed me into the wall of the nearby building. My head hit the wall and the world spun for a moment as I felt the pain coming in waves.

The villager and his friends laughed cruelly at my horrified expression as he tried to loosen the top of my dress. My cloak lay in the mud being trampled by the evil monsters before. I struggled to keep his hands off my uniform and was met with a fist to my face. The blow sent me ears ringing and I could feel the bruise that would surely take over my left eye. I turned to plead for him to stop, but he was yanked from away and slammed into the other side of the street.

The commotion of his arrest was filled with curses and damnations. Mrs. Pomfrey ran to get help from the other merchants. They rescued me and awaited the arrival of the authorities. The bitter man was being taken away when he turned to face me.

 _"Little bitch! Nothing but a lowly servant who should learn her place!"_ With that he spat in my face. Mrs. Pomfrey wiped my face and gathered her cloak over me. Mine lay in the wagon soiled and worthless.

The ride home was long and filled with the world spinning out of place. She had to keep an arm around me and one on the reigns to avoid my falling off the wagon.

Once back home, she dropped the reign on the post and turned to help me down.

 _"Sir! Madame! Come quickly, please!"_ She gripped my shoulders as my headed lulled back. Dizzy, off balance, and very aware of the wounds on my face and head, I promptly vomited and collapsed. I was barely aware of a set of hands gather me and rush me inside.

It was sunset when I woke to find Luna in my room. I was only in my dressing gown and felt a dull ache on the back of my head and eye.

 _"Well, the dead rise again. How do you feel?"_

I winced as I closed my eyes. _"I feel...I mean who… How long have I been asleep?"_

 _"About two days, now. You have everyone quite a scare. That monster did a real number on you. Mrs. Pomfrey was in such a state, poor thing. Blamed herself really. We told her it was not so, but she feels guilty nonetheless,"_ she said as she gathered more kindling for the small fire.

 _"I'll go let Mr. Arthur and Mrs. Molly know you are awake."_

No sooner had she left, than did Ginny slip in. She smiled brightly as she walked to embrace me.

 _"Well, the whole family can relax. That bump he gave on your head gave us a quite a fright. Though, I think my brothers had to be talked down from outright murder of the bloke, when they saw your eye. It did not help that Charlie noticed your dress had been somewhat undone. Thankfully, they fear Mama a little more than Papa, so she was able to order them to some chores that would take their mind of things."_

 _"I know that we have really conversed since your arrival. It seemed you arrived, the next night Luna's old master arrived, and then you were attacked in the village. My, what an eventful first week!"_

She helped me out of bed and dress in my dinner dress. My hair was carefully combed and my wild curls were released and hung over my shoulders. She pinned a few from my face, but left the remaining to drape down and cover my injury.

 _"A little wine will help with your pain from our eye. Come, you have not eaten. You must at least have some bread in you before you slip back to bed. Plus, it will do the family good to see that you are up and about."_

As we entered the dining room, the chatter that could be heard from the parlor stopped. The Duchess giggled and embraced me as hard as she could muster.

 _"Oh, my dear girl! You gave us such a nasty fright! How are you feeling?"_

I blushed and said, _"I feel much better, Mada-"._

The Duchess shook her head and smiled, _"I am only Madam or Duchess in front of those who want favor of the King. My name here and among friends is Molly, or at the very least, Mrs. Molly. Arthur is just that or Mr. Arthur."_

 _"Yes, Mrs. Molly,"_ I replied as I nodded.

I found Mrs. Pomfrey fretting over a handkerchief looking from her husband to me anxiously.

 _"Excuse me, Mrs. Molly,"_ I said as I left to go speak with the poor woman.

Before I could utter a word, tears formed in her eyes and she spluttered, _"Miss Granger, I must apolo-"._

 _"You must do no such thing. I followed the rules and the little monster snatched me anyway. He was greedy little thing and decided to harm someone. None of this is your fault. You got help and they promptly arrested him and his friends. Nothing was done wrong on your part."_ I smiled, but could tell she could not meet my eye yet.

 _"You head and eye are-"._

 _"My head and eye are healing. It would have been much worse had you not helped me. You must not feel guilt over this."_ I reached for her hands and made her swollen, tear-filled eyes meet mine. _"Thank you."_

She nodded and her husband took her into the kitchen to compose herself.

Ginny whispered behind me, _"I am not sure what happened between you two the night we had a visitor, but my brother sat by your bed and wanted to know everything Mama was doing. I swear, Ronald was not this attentive when he was engaged to that silly girl from Pembroke, the Lady Lavender Brown. She was a horrid girl that only liked parties and pretty dresses."_ She shrugged and took her seat at the table.

I sat and folded my napkin in my lap. Arthur placed a quick squeeze on my shoulder and kiss to my hair before joining his wife at their place.

 _"Well, let us enjoy tonight's dinner and rejoice in Miss Granger making a full recovery."_ Agreements were said and the meal began.

Ronald was sitting beside me once more and talking to Charlie about his upcoming patrols. I noticed his eyes flickering to me every so often, but made no comment. Luna was whispering suggestions about bread and soup being my only food for tonight. Something about my appetite or whatnot.

The dishes were cleared and everyone went to the back yard for some wine and relaxation. I stayed behind, not wanting to press my luck. I leaned back against the small bench in the kitchen, playing with the fabric on my dress.

 _"The garden is lit tonight if you would like to join us. It would be a shame for you to miss it."_ Ronald stood leaning against the door frame, smiling his beautiful smile. His blue eyes shining bright, even in the dull light of the torches. Not wanting to dismiss him, I stood and strode over to where he stood.

He wrapped an arm round shoulders as we entered the garden. It was quite beautiful. Luna really did have a way with plant and showed talent. It was set as a winding maze, but had several entrances and exits. As we entered the maze and rounded a corner, we were out of sight from the rest of the family. He loosened his grip on my shoulders and began to softly trace invisible patterns onto my arm. As we rounded another corner, he linked hands together and entwined his fingers with my own.

My smiled before I remembered what Ginny had said before dinner. However, before I could say anything, he began dancing with me. Spinning me very slowly, but holding me close, otherwise. At the end of our fun, I found myself smiling and out of breath.

One arm was wrapped firmly around my waist, pressing me into him. The other was playing with my curls. My hands were pressed on his chest playing with his top. My eyes were on the fabric of his undershirt that was exposed at his neck. His were searching my face for something.

I was barely breathing, anticipating his motive. I had never known a man, nor had I been kissed by one either. Girls from my village often thought their station meant they could behave any sort of way and found themselves in some abandoned stall with a bloke whenever they found the urge. I stayed away from those girls and strayed as far from the blokes that joined them as much as I could. For this reason, I was very nervous having Ronald so close to me. I broke the silence by revealing what Ginny had said.

 _"I was told you were by my side when your Mama was taking care of me."_

He smiled, flushed, and look down, but did not release or loosen his grasp on me. _"You gave all of us quite the scare. You were sick, bleeding, obviously the git hit you, and we could tell other intentions were made. None of us were happy to find you in such a state. Something within me panicked. I stayed by your side whenever allowed. Only when they changed you out of your dress and into a fresh dressing gown, did I leave."_

I stared at his flushed appearance and moved my hands to his face. _"Thank you for your concern. It means the world to me."_ I peered at the sky and noticed how dark it had become.

 _"We should be heading back, Miss Granger."_ I nodded and he escorted me back to the manor.

As we entered the house, he tugged me through another door in the kitchen. Down the back passageway, I could feel the cool night air nip at my nose. We stopped at a dark, empty room. A torch from the hall was taken to light the room and fire place. Once lit, he brought me to the shelves along the walls. They were filled with beautifully bound leather books. It was a personal library of scholarly books and journals, as well as recounts of fairy tales and fables. This collection was far greater than my own.

 _"I thought we could take the empty shelves in here and make room for your books and journals. No one ever comes in here, anymore. This room is for the extra copies of the books and journals Papa holds in his study. I thought this could be your private area, a place away from everything and filled with more books to occupy your time. Of course, that is if- if you- if you want to."_

I cupped my hands over my mouth as I took in the view of this wonderful gift. Without thinking, I spun around and wrapped my arms around his neck. Ronald, eyes wide from surprise and delight, chuckled at my response.

 _"Thank you so much, Ronald. This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me."_ My chest filled with such adoration for this man and without pausing to contemplate the consequences, I pressed my lips to his.

His arms instantly wound around my waist and into my curls as his lips fiercely molded to mine. He tasted of ale and it only made me want more. I was highly inexperienced, but knew I did not want this moment to end soon. So, I played with the hair on the nape of his neck and urged him to go further. Taking the hint, his tongue swept across my bottom lip and nipped it. A moan escaped me, and his tongue swiftly joined mine. The battle for dominance left my hands tugging on his hair as he backed us into a shelf. One of my hands drifted down to his top to start unfastening the buttons. His kisses abruptly stopped and left me flushed with swollen lips. Out of breathe, holding an expression of fear, he mumbled an apology and left.

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews. There are really encouraging and help to write better each time. All the questions and such enthusiasm. Thank you to all the members who have added me and/or my stories to their alerts.**

 **Part IV is in the works. Thank you for all the support so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **Obviously, the characters are not mine. Just the imaginative plot that is fueled by outside inspirations. Happy Reading!**

Part IV

No One's POV

Pounding sounds awoke everyone the following morning. Guards on top of royal horses and a tall man with silver hair waited at the door. Mr. Pomfrey was told to step aside as the man strode proudly through the door. He took his riding gloves off his hands, as he smugly looked upon the frightened faces.

Mr. Arthur was disheveledly dressed as he made his way down the stair cases. The boys followed right behind their father.

 _"Arthur, sorry for the morning visit. We hoped to resolve an issue that happened in village a few days past."_ His sneer was repulsive. He took too much delight in his errand.

 _"Lucius Malfoy, surely this matter has already been resolved. As I hear it, the poor man was arrested and allowed to sleep off his drink elsewhere. Bless his soul! He was tempted and wavered in his faith and chivalry,"_ Arthur reasoned.

 _"I had hoped you might know the identity of such temptress. She was described as being a companion of your Mrs. Pomfrey. Young girl, but notably fair. The girl would have quite the mark across her face. I was told she was struck by the poor fellow. I tell my men to be extra careful among these temptresses."_

 _"I will remind my boys, as well. We do not have any other servants residing her by the Pomfreys. I am sorry to report that I do not know the girl in question or the identity of her master."_ A nod from each boy was directed at Malfoy.

 _"Well, be that as it may, if you hear of any new servants appearing, do send me a notice. We will keep watch over the village and neighboring Lords. The King hopes to flush out the girl, so he can teach her the error of her ways. He plans to reform her and return her to her household."_

Arthur withheld his grimace _. "Ah, as ever wise, our good King. I shall keep my eyes sharp."_

 _"Good day, Lord Arthur. Have a pleasant day. Ah, before I go, my son, Draco, shall be standing as your lookout. He will most likely be dining if it pleases the Duke."_ Arthur nodded his consent and with his last flash of venom, Malfoy left the manor followed by his entourage of guards.

Hermione's POV

My chest ached from the fear that had crept within me. I was huddled in the far back of my room, listening intently to the conversation echoing through the halls. A frozen ball of tears, Ginny shook my arms to get my attention.

 _"He's gone, now. Surely, you know my father would never forsake you to that monster."_ She embraced me in a fierce hug as Mr. Arthur and Charlie stepped into my door way.

 _"Ginny, retrieve Miss Lovegood so that we may speak openly about this."_ Her father's order was whispered, but she knew not to challenge it.

I reached for my robe and wrapped it around myself to bring a little more modesty to my dressing gown. Mr. Arthur, Charlie, Ginny, and Luna soon filed in. Ronald was soon bracing himself on the door frame. His eyes met mine and immediately darted to his father and then to the floor.

 _"Ronald has informed me you know vague details about Miss Lovegood past. Am I correct, Miss Granger?"_ he asked me. I nodded my agreement.

 _"Miss Lovegood, would you please fill in any holes. We want Miss Granger to know of any danger this situation may give way to. We also want a list of any friends of that may be involved."_

Luna bit her lip but was encouraged by a gentle squeeze from Ginny. _"I was a servant of Malfoy Manor for about a year. It was supposed to be a great honor to work for someone so close to the King. I was not ignorant of the cruelty, but I had hoped the rumors and horror stories were just that. It began as rude comments about inappropriate behavior or acts. Suggestions, really. I ignored them and carried out my duties. The son, Draco, was surrounded by beautiful girls, but he always watched me. Never once did he try to touch me or speak suggestively towards me. His father noticed the glances and the Duke grew interested. I was followed for a time, my habits watched as I completed my duties. One day, I was taking care of one the suites in the manor, just providing fresh linens. The other ladies were dismissed and I looked up to find him staring at me."_ Luna bit her lip as she struggled with the horrific memories. Her nightmares of the pleasure one cruel monster received from forcing a servant into submission and taking her maiden hood and virtue.

 _"Visits to my bedchamber became regular and laughed cruelly as I pleaded for him to stop. My cries were never headed by the guards. I was soon with child and terrified for my life. I found myself hurled down a flight of stairs one morning, a sneer stricken across his face as he watched the blood pool out. I was forgotten there and thought myself dead, until I woke in a bed here. I know not who saved me from the bottom of that stairwell, only that I miscarried the child and have been thought dead, since."_ Tears were streaming down her pale face. Ginny gingerly stroked her hair and shushed her whimpers.

 _"Papa, what are we to do with them, surely we cannot hide both for days. Malfoy is sure to know the servant came from this household, or the very least, determined to place them here. The git from the village must have been a friend or relation of the King."_ Ronald's fists were balled so tightly, his hands were ghostly white. Still his gaze would not meet mine. He must be so ashamed he let someone of such little standing kiss him.

Charlie was the first to speak, _"What if Harry brought the Dowager Duchess with him? His mother could lie and say that she is from his side. Malfoy is not familiar with her relations, since she is a commoner and not of noble blood."_

 _"What are you suggesting?"_ Arthur inquired of his son.

 _"Miss Granger's marks are gone. The bloke's right hook was not as damaging as we first thought. We could dress her up and give her a name fitting of that from the Evans' family. Aren't the girls all named after flowers or something? She could the cousin visiting to find a worthy suitor. Teach her the basics of pleasantry and have her hide in plain sight. Call for a visit from the Potters."_

Arthur dropped his head and began to protest, _"But she does not know how to read or wr-"_

 _"Actually, Papa…."_ Ronald stared at me for a few moments. My frightened expression caught on his face. I understood why he must tell them, but feared for the punishment for such a crime.

 _"Papa, Miss Granger can read and write. She was taught in secret as a child."_ Ron stepped closer to me, in a protective manner.

 _"Miss Granger, I cannot ensure your safety as of now. This is the only plan that could possibly save your life. I pray that you consider your options. If you think it too dangerous, I will understand and will do my best to conceal your presence here."_

I stood before Mr. Arthur and gripped my robe tighter around me. Decision made, I recalled what he said about the names for the girls of the Evans family. Curtsying gracefully, batting my eyes, I stated, _"What a lovely home you have, Lord Arthur. My cousin tells me a great deal of your family and life. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Rose Evans. It is my pleasure to meet you and your wonderful family, at last."_ Rising and folding my hands before me, I stood as Charlie's grin grew and a laugh escaped him.

 _"Well done, Miss Evans. I do believe you should be a rather convincing actress."_ Pressing a kiss to my forehead, he left the room followed by the others, save for Luna.

I stepped to her side and noticed tears freely falling from her face, her humiliation and pain evident across her fair features. We held each other until her tears and cries stopped, and then just sat huddled on the floor. I do not know how much time elapsed when a soft knock alerted me to find Ginny at the door.

Luna sat on the floor blankly staring at the fire. The pitiful soul was shattered once more from reliving her nightmares.

Ginny changed me into a silk, deep blue gown. It was a bit long, but ties were attached to the inside of the dress to create a bustle under the dress. The sleeves were long, gathering on the shoulders and forearm and then a small flared cuff was seen on the wrist. I was made of sheer material of the same shade. My hair was adorned with beautiful combs and placed into a wonderfully beaded net. A necklace of pearls was fastened around my neck. One precious jewel glistened above my breasts.

She took my hand and led me to the study. The door opened to reveal the Weasley family, Harry, and beautiful woman with flaming red hair and donned in a gorgeous gown similar to my own.

Harry beamed at me and began to walk towards me. Ginny began the introductions, _"Mrs. Lily, allow me to introduce you to your long lost cousin, Rose Evans."_ Harry embraced me, then released me to his mother.

 _"You are very brave, my dear. You must not be nervous and only act as you know. I am told you are educated and can hold polite conversation. You are not expected to be an expert, mind you. My family are commoners and are from the scrutiny of court and the royal guards. Little is known of them, so you are allowed to be ignorant of certain things. Do not fret, love."_ She smiled kindly and embraced me once more.

 _"So she is to find a suitor. We need a suitor that we can trust to be her escort. Charlie, you are strong soldier, surely you could be Rose-"_

 _"I am not the best suited for this mission. The girl is beautiful, but I am currently undergoing negotiations for the hand of another. Perhaps one of my brothers would be a better fit."_ I saw him flash a smirk towards Ronald and the twins. _"Percy would be a great option, but alas, he is engaged to Lady Penelope Clearwater."_

 _"We are known as jolly men, that enjoy the courting lovely ladies,"_ Fred began.

 _"However, we do not foresee us being any help to the cause, Your Grace,"_ George said. The twins finished their speech and bowed out to the side. I saw the glare Ronald was sending their way.

My heart plummeted as I remembered he was betrothed once before. Lady Lavender was known for her expensive taste and parties, or that was what Ginny recalled. Surely, this would hurt his chances of ever finding a suitable girl to marry. A scandal with a noble. A protest filled my lungs, but I stopped when his face softened.

 _"I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. If at any time this plan fails, I will reserve the right to take her as far away as it takes to make her safe. Understood?"_

Arthur gripped his son's shoulder, _"Ron, if her safety is in question, you will flee with her with no hesitation. I assure you."_ He nodded at his father and then departed from the room.

 _"Shall we clear the room and discuss matter than, Lily?"_ Lily smiled and then ushered Harry and I out of the room. I noticed that once again his gaze fell upon Ginny.

 _"Why do you hide your affections for her?"_ I asked as we walked to the back garden.

He stopped and smiled at the ground. _"So there was someone hiding in the corridor that day."_ Inhaling sharply, he began again, _"We are a secret, but not a secret. Her father knows my intentions, but will not allow an arrangement until she is sixteen. I am very fond of her and send her letters and pass gifts when I can. It's the only thing I am allowed at this point. Kisses must be shared in private; for fear that her brothers will tease her relentlessly."_

 _"If there is no problem except for her age, why was she crying that day? I do not mean to pry, but she was upset."_ I peered at his serious expression.

 _"Ginny fears that I take a lover during my wait for her. Rumors of me and a certain bar maid reached her ears and I had to reassure her of my love and remind her of what is to come in just one more year."_ Harry chuckled as the sight of Ginny helping Mrs. Pomfrey with Luna's chores caught his eye. _"She is rather stubborn and loves too hard at times. It can get her hurt when she is not careful. She is the love of my life."_ He beckoned for me to follow him into the garden.

Meanwhile in the Study (No One's POV)

Whispered tones were passed among the Duke, Duchess, and Dowager Duchess.

 _"I heard rumors that SHE had resurfaced, but knew that could not be. Surely, SHE is still at nunnery. I never in my wildest dreams thought that-"_ Lily began.

 _"SHE is most definitely still well hidden. Rumors reached our ears about a younger version of a child, spitting image of that of her mother. The child knows she is the banished courtier's daughter, but does not know the identity of the father,"_ Arthur interjected.

 _"Does the child know anything of HER family?"_ Lily asked.

 _"No, and what a blessing it is. I fear that the child would be but a pawn to get in the graces of certain nobles. The child is not like a normal commoner; she is educated,"_ Molly answered.

 _"Ah, so we can thank Minerva for being gracious all these years. Brave woman, that Minerva,"_ Lily said toying with the mantel piece.

 _"Are we risking the child with this plan?"_ Molly asked.

 _"I fear we are. However, I fear that if we did not, her fate would be much worse if she were found hiding, instead of pretending part of my family. Thicknesse fears Harry's father, even in death, and will not try to cross Harry to gather information on my family. After all, don't we commoners breed like…dogs…yes, dogs was how it was said,"_ Lily replied.

 _"Well, your son is no doubt educating her on the important members of your family line and my sons are preparing to be on alert more than ever. I predict we will have dinner guests for the unforeseeable future,"_ Arthur said looking rather grim.

Hermione's POV

Harry tutored me on his mother's family line while we strolled through the gardens. I learned that his Aunt Petunia was a cold woman, married to a man named Sir Vernon Dursley. He was a sheriff in his village, but spent most of his time enjoying the food at the local tavern and less on patrols and order.

We exited the garden and joined the rest of the family in the dining room. A slender man dressed in a black top and sleek riding pants sat at the table watching the family converse and giggle. Harry must have felt my hesitation; he simply put his hand on the small of my back and urged me forward.

The man stood as he noticed my presence, and shook Harry's hand.

 _"Potter, it has been a while. Who might this be?"_ The man eyed me and I quickly dropped my gaze.

 _"This beautiful creature happens to be a cousin of mine from my mother's side. Draco Malfoy, I would like you to meet Rose Evans. Rose this is the Duke of Norfolk's son, Draco."_ I curtsied and mumbled my greeting, willing myself to not shake.

 _"Pleasure, Miss Evans. The Duke has been an extraordinary host, I presume?"_ Draco asked.

 _"By my cousin, my every desire has been fulfilled. The Duke of Richmond has also been gracious enough to open his home. I find his family and staff perfectly polite and spectacular hosts. Thank you for inquiring, Mr. Malfoy."_ I smiled and watched as he brushed a kiss on my hand.

Lunch was a simple affair. Mrs. Pomfrey and Mr. Pomfrey dined in the kitchen for fear of another uninvited guest. I was seated in between Draco and Harry, but found myself catching the attention of Ronald. Fleeting glances were passed between us, serving only to confuse me even more.

After the dining was cleared, I was invited for a stroll with Draco, Harry, Ronald, and Ginny.

The garden walls rose high and concealed us from the house. Ginny and I made ourselves busy admiring the work of Luna's imagination. The flowers and vines were exquisite and gorgeous sculpted bushes were placed randomly throughout the passages.

Draco took the liberty of seating himself on a nearby bench and clasped his hands together. He seemed to be deep in thought.

 _"So, tell me how it is you are related to Harry, Miss Evans."_ His eyes were directed at the ground.

 _"Sir, I am his cousin on his mother's side. The Dowager Duchess is my first cousin. My mother was her Aunt Mar-"_ I rattled as calmly as I could, but was interjected.

 _"My, we have a well-trained mouse, don't we?"_ Draco was staring at Harry. _"Fear not, Miss, I am not your enemy. That would be my father and his men. Fortunate for you, he thinks I am more loyal to his cause due to my ability to act."_

My face paled and I closed my eyes for a moment.

 _"Draco, you're giving the poor girl a fright,"_ scolded Ginny.

 _"Are you the girl my father is hell bent on locating?"_ asked Draco.

My eyes shot open and my breath caught. Hands caught my shoulders and the familiar voice of Ronald whispered reassurances in my ear.

 _"Hypothetically, what if I am?"_ I asked.

 _"Then, hypothetically, you need to take better care when in public. There are more filthy thugs like that. You will not always be rescued. Sometimes, a damsel can become her own warrior when necessary. As for your betraying your identity, have no fear, Miss. You will find I only share my name and nothing else with my father."_ He smirked and paused before saying, _"How is she?"_

 _"She is safe and hidden. Healing and beginning to smile again from what I hear,"_ Harry replied.

I turned and found myself enveloped in Ronald's arms. Secure and calm, I sighed in the embrace felt a light kiss sweep my hair. The conversation between Harry and Draco piqued my interest, so I extricated myself from his arms and moved closer to the bench.

 _"Her talents are proving to be useful, I see. I must say she was always leaving little surprises along the manor. Delightful little pieces of light among the dismal, darkness my father kept there. Hatred given way to-"_ Draco said.

Before I could hold my tongue, I gasped and whispered one word. _"Luna."_

Draco's features hardened as he said, _"She did not deserve her fate, and he only did it to prove a point. He was the Lord of the house and could do whatever he liked. Her naivety was her undoing and before I could save her, she was his slave, powerless against someone so close to the brute of a king. Her accident was the final straw; she needed an escape."_ Draco's eyes met mine. _"Potter removed her from my household and gifted her to Burrow Manor. She is an undocumented worker and is paid from the Potter account in the form of a debt. People assume he gambles with the boys here and is merely a horrid player."_

 _"I am sure she is grateful for your mercy and kindness,"_ I offered.

Draco nodded, then he, Harry, and Ginny walked on into the garden. I took my seat on the bench and was soon joined by Ronald.

 _"I am sorry if I overstepped boundaries, last night. I assure you, it won't happ-"_. My apology was lost as soft kiss was placed on my cheek. My skin burned the moment his lips brushed past my ears.

He toyed with my curls at the nape of my neck, brushing a long finger down my column and then swiftly bringing it to my jawline. I small whimper escaped me from the intensity of the contact. He swiftly groaned and stood from the bench, pacing back and forth.

 _"Miss Granger, I stopped last night before I did something I would regret."_ My heart fell down into the pit of my stomach at his words. _"I will not be labeled as another noble that took advantage of a desirable servant who did not possess the power to refuse their master. I will not damage your reputation by having an affair and ruining your chances of finding a suitable husband."_

My heart still shriveling up, I made a small smile and quipped, _"But my Lord, you are my suitor and you forget my name is Miss Evans, Rose in fact. And you forget that it was I who first kissed you."_

I stood and made my way to exit the garden. Footsteps hurried behind me, so I was not startled when Ronald gripped me from behind. _"Do you honestly think this is a game? It is forbidden for you to actually engage and entertain fantasies of us. It would be your ruin."_

My anger boiling, my patience exploded. _"It is not a game, nor a fantasy. This is simply a case of misfortunate birth. If I had been a boy, I would have been raised as a noble; the miracle son of my grandmother, who would have paraded me around as her son among the other families. The boy or pawn in their ploys to become closer to the higher established councilmen. But alas, I was born a girl to my disgraced mother, Lady Eleanor. The mistake of a night of passion during a masquerade at the palace, my mother was quickly shamed and my birth became her downfall. She rots in some nunnery while I was placed in a home far away from the prying eyes of court. I am not a fool, just a misplaced and forgotten disgrace with no claim to what is mine by birth right. My fancy of a noble will not be any more ruin than that I was created from."_

I turned on my heel to stride away, hot tears streaming my face. His arms grasped my own and pressed me to his chest. My back facing him, he placed a kiss on my hair, and then placed his chin in top of my head. My breathing slowed, and the calmer I became, his grasp loosened from my wrists.

 **A/N: Keep the reviews coming. Questions and suggestions are welcome.**

 **Thank you to my subscribers as always! 3**

 **To my Guest reviewers, thank you for bookmarking my story. It means alot to me! Kiwi your reviews are entertaining, as always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Obviously, the characters are not mine. Just the imaginative plot that is fueled by outside inspirations. Happy Reading!**

Part V

The rest of the day was spent with dancing lessons and a quiet dinner. Information on how to act around certain courtiers was given and discussed. Try as I may, I could not remember another thought or action by the time dinner was over.

I remembered I was no longer a servant in my own home, and could not figure out where I was to sleep. I began to look to the stairs and the servant quarters as my dilemma settled in my head.

 _"Dear, you may sleep wherever you feel is best,"_ Molly assured me, patting my shoulder. I relaxed and released my breath.

 _"Thank you for everything, Mrs. Molly. I am sure I can never repay you and your family for the protection I have been given."_ Molly returned a teary-eyed smile, before continuing up the staircase.

I walked to my private library. The hidden room that Ronald gifted to me hoping to escape the stress and absorb myself in another world. Entering, my feet stopped. He was lounging in the oversized chair by the fireplace. His eyes found me, searing blue orbs that could burn holes in my skin. I floated towards him and knelt beside him, without realizing I even took the first step.

Immediately, the memory of my outburst in the garden flashed over me. My rash sense of anger could have turned him from me in a moment, but he stayed and held me against him until I was calm. Coming out of my reverie, his hand found my own and pulled me until I was seated with him. Turning to make him more comfortable, I folded my knees into his lap and rested my head on his shoulder. His right arm gripped my knees to him and his left arm wound around my shoulders. His left hand began drawing invisible patterns into my neck and collar bone. Relaxing deeper into the position, I began playing with his hair and resting my other hand on his chest.

We must have fallen asleep at some point. The sound of birds chirping and feet shuffling nearby pulled me from my slumber. At some point during the night, Ronald wound himself around my waist and rested his hand on my bum. A bulge in his pants made me gasp and begin to extricate myself from our… _predicament_. A snort and muffled giggle came from the door. Ronald's eyes shot open and his face flushed when reality hit him. I turned to find Mrs. Lily and Luna standing at the door.

I began to feel the burning blush take over my face and neck. Ronald mumbled an apology and made his leave quick. Luna's face resembled a cherry as she held in her laughter. Once he was out of sight and ear shot, she quickly let the humor flow.

 _"Well, it seems you two are quite cozy. Not much pretending to be done, eh Hermione, or should I say Miss Evans,"_ Luna joked.

Fully expecting a lecture on propriety, I braced myself for what Mrs. Lily would say. _"Of all the boys, I should have guessed it would be him. Always has been against the frills. Breathe, Hermione. I am not going to lecture you. Innocent cuddling and sleeping are not going to hurt your reputation. Let us change your gown and reset your hair before Molly sees you, hm?"_ Gesturing to me, I followed her up the stairs and into her guest suite.

 _"A bath has been drawn with some cleanses in it. I plan to get your wild curls sleeked and unfrazzled before breakfast."_ Luna helped me undress and set out my new gown. Her presence worried me. Malfoy's men were just outside in the village and surrounding areas.

 _"Luna, why are you not hiding?"_ I inquired.

 _"I will go back into hiding once you are set for the day, I promise,"_ she assured me.

I soaked in the warm bath and had my hair and body scrubbed with scented cleansers. Once clean, Luna tamed my curls and placed a beautiful comb into my hair, securing my hair and letting it frame features. After securing my dressing gown and corset, my new gown was deep brown with red flowers stitched into the cuffs and along the neckline. My breasts were peeking out from the top, accentuate by a pearl necklace. I certainly did look the part of a courtier, or the relation of one, at least.

Luna left me and returned to her hidden quarters, as I made my way to breakfast. Harry slid by me, taking Luna her meal. I entered the dining room, and the chatter stopped. Fleur left Bill's side, positively beaming as she hurried to embrace me.

 _"Mon amour , tu as l'air positivement magnifique. L'image de la beauté et-,"_ she said excitedly, until Bill chuckled. _(_ _ **My love, you look positively magnificent. You are the image of beauty and-)**_

 _"Fleur, my love, I am not sure she speaks French. You will have to pardon my wife, love. She speaks her native tongue when excited,"_ he explained.

I smiled and quickly responded, _"Je vous remercie, Fleur . Vous êtes trop généreux . Votre beauté dépasse de loin ma propre , je suis sûr ."_ Fleur's eyes grew wide and her face brightened. Playfully, she stuck her tongue out at her husband, who quickly tossed a coin to one of the twins. I made a mental note to see if there were any other wagers on my behalf. **_(Thank you, Fleur. You are too generous. Your beauty far exceeds my own, I am sure.)_**

Arthur stood grinning into his ale as he watched the exchange. Everyone sat down to enjoy the spread of eggs, toast, jam, and berries. The conversation light and airy, Ronald was joking with his brothers about his previous engagement to the Lady Lavender. The twins were relentless with their questions and effortlessly made him flush whenever they mentioned how forward she had been. Apparently, the girl fully expected to be wed soon after the announcement. Her advances put him in intimate predicaments, often. These instances only served to turn him off and push her towards another noble. She happily married the new suitor and he was forever teased about turning down such a willing creature. I found the whole story to be laughable and began to appreciate his behavior toward me even more.

After breakfast, the boys engaged in either cards or chess. Ronald seemed to be known as the reigning champion in chess, and it was the goal to bring the king down from his throne. As I watched him play, I saw him sink into his own world, determination and concentration etched across his face. His focus unwavered by the jokes bouncing around him. His calculated movements proved to be fortuitous as he breezed through his matches. His brothers were increasingly determined to beat him, regardless of Charlie telling them they stood no chance. He, himself, wanted Ronald to join the military and climb the ranks. They needed someone with his strategic quality.

A knock at the door caused Mr. Arthur to leave the party. I was smiling and laughing with Ginny and Fleur when he returned with none other than Lucius Malfoy. Fleur and Ginny gripped my wrists in efforts to calm me, while the boys greeted their guests. I could see the stress across Mr. Arthur's brow as he conversed with Lucius. Ronald refused to meet my eyes, and I became distressed even more.

 _"My, what a pleasant gathering, Arthur. My Lady Lily, it is an honor to be in your presence, again. You are lucky to have such close friends to rely on."_ His false kindness made me sick, but I did my best to remain calm. _"Who might this fair maiden be? I do not believe we have been properly introduced."_ His eyes traveled up and down my dress, resting on the sight of my chest.

 _"This happens to be my cousin, Lord Malfoy. Lady Rose Evans, she is my ward at the moment and I am educating her on the ways of court and propriety. The Duchess of Richmond is aiding me, since her own daughter is close to her age,"_ Mrs. Lily said with ease.

 _"Come here, Child. Let me have a look at you,"_ his request, more of a command, made my nervous. I saw the twins and Ronald stiffen as I made my way to Lucius. _"She is quite fair. A suitor will call in no time, no doubt. How old are you, my dear? I feel as though I could take you for myself."_ His appraisal of me made alarms sound off in my head.

Before my eyes could betray me, I curtsied saying, _"Your Grace is too kind. My dear family has done me a gracious service in bringing me to court. Such pleasantries are too much for a simple woman. It brings my family great honor that I please you so."_

A joyous laugh and clasp of the hands was heard above my head, _"Madames, you have outdone yourselves with this fine girl. She will make a most obedient wife."_

Arthur sensing his sons could only hold in their anger and frustration so long, offered his guest a taste of wine in the study. The moment his sickening presence was gone from the room, Mrs. Lily gathered me in her arms, while Molly shut the door. Hot, frustrated tears poured from eyes as my fear finally left me. Fleur clung to Bill and Charlie and Percy did their best to calm their mother. The twins stopped Ginny from a display of curses and rants. Harry was currently talking a livid Ronald from committing murder.

Mrs. Lily held my face lightly in her hands, _"My dear, you did wonderful. He is a foul man that terrifies us all. You behaved and spoke properly and even amused him. Fear not, for I doubt he has any clue as to your identity."_

 _"But I have heard the stories and rumors. What if he truly desires that I be his next wife or mistress? I could never allow myself to be taken by that vile monster,"_ I cried.

 _"Like HELL he would!"_ Ronald was closing in on me and had a fierce look in his eyes. _"I would rather stow you away aboard a ship to the Americas than you to be taken to his bedchamber. That bloody traitor will-"_ his face turning red as anger overtook him once more. Harry's hand on his shoulder stopped his rant.

 _"Nothing of the sort will happen, mate,"_ Harry assured him.

A knock at the door brought everyone back to the reality of the situation. Draco was revealed as the door was opened. He stepped inside and beckoned for Harry to come to him. Harry and Draco spoke in urgent, hushed tones before returning to the group.

 _"Swear to me that she will be safe,"_ Harry pleaded in a strained voice.

 _"On my life,"_ replied Draco, turning to me. _"I know you affections lie with another, but for your protection, I must offer you the only lifeline I can provide at the moment."_ His eyes found Ronald's as realization crossed his features. Ronald visibly sagged knowing the intended ultimatum. _"Your 'betrothal' to Ronald Weasley is hence forth broken. You are now being courted by myself."_ I closed my eyes and willed myself not to cry.

 _"You better have a good reason as to why she needs to be any closer to that snake father of yours,"_ gritted Bill.

 _"Isn't it obvious?"_ asked Percy. _"If she is linked to him and something fails, she will be out of harm's way. If she was still linked to our dear brother, regardless of how false the engagement is, she would suffer the same fate as us."_

Mrs. Lily noticed my quivering stature and gathered me in her arms. _"Why is my protection higher than your own?"_ I asked.

 _"Our pasts have a-"_ Charlie replied, only to be cut off by a stern look from his mother.

A loud cry broke the silence of the halls. We hurried from our gathering to the parlor to see Luna be drug by one of Malfoy's guards. Draco rushed to my side and wound his arm around me, whispering instructions in my ear.

 _"When I tell you to go wait for me at the stables, run. Do you understand?"_ His instruction finished with a kiss to my temple.

I played my part and pretended to ignore the scene before me, straightening his top and collar before planting a small kiss to his cheek and smiling sweetly.

 _"Father, what is the meaning of this display. Surely, the stupid girl has learned her lesson,"_ he said in pious tone.

 _"My dear son, this is the treacherous girl that fled from our home. Her death was a mere allusion. She is our property and has apparently hidden herself well here at Burrow Manor. She was found during a search of this home, hiding in a bedchamber. She will be returned to his place at the manor and given the punishment she so requires,"_ he snarled as he hit the girl again. _"I expected better from you, Weasley. This kind of treachery will not go unnoticed by our King Thicknesse."_

Luna crumpled on the floor, sobbed and pleaded. _"Sire, this good family did not know of my betrayal. They do not know my true name. I am here under false pretenses, so please spare them. They-"_ her pleading stopped by a swift backhand to the face dealt by Draco. I had not even notice he left my side.

 _"You impudent girl, do not SPEAK unless SPOKEN TO,"_ his lips flipped in a snarl. He turned to his father for instructions.

 _"Men, arrest the family, but bring the sniveling harlot, young Miss Weasley and Miss Evans to my home."_ Lucius turned to leave, only to be stopped by Draco.

 _"Father, what would you have me do?"_ Draco asked.

 _"See to it, that the Duke and the Dowager Duchess arrive home safely. My men will be by shortly to begin questioning. As for the manor, burn it."_ His back turned again and he rode away in his carriage.

Draco strode to me and placed a kiss on my cheek, _"My love, go see that my horse is ready at the stables. We will make our leave shortly."_ I bowed my head and left for the back courtyard, followed by Harry and Mrs. Lily. Fear crept into my soul as I stepped farther from the parlor. Ronald was being forced to his knees when I turned through the kitchen and my heart ached. Luna's cries could be heard in the garden.

Mrs. Lily took my hand and instructed, _"Walk in the stable entrance and flee through thick wooded area. You must be able to keep up. Shed the skirt of your dress and tie your dressing gown between your legs. It will allow you to move freely. Draco has a plan, but he must keep the appearance of his father's ideals."_

We neared the back of the stable and shed our garments. We took a deep breath and check our surroundings, then ran as fast as our legs could carry us. My heart shriveling with each step, but I willed myself to remain strong and be brave for him, for Ronald.

No One's POV (Inside Burrow Manor)

Draco drew a sword from one of the guards, gritting his teeth. He watched Luna whimper from the corner she was thrown into. He shackled the family and instructed the guards to begin the procession outside. As the guards entered the front yard, a whimper was heard from Molly.

 _"You stupid bitch! Shut it!"_ snarled a guard as his hand struck her across her mouth. The growls from her boys went unheeded by the guards. Draco's switch flipped.

The guards turned their back to the prisoners. Draco gave the signal to Charlie and he and Bill moved their shackles to the front of the guards, essentially strangling the cruel men. A struggle ensued, causing Molly and Fleur to shriek. Draco fought off the other guard and forced his sword into the abdomen, swiping it across. The other guards dropped, devoid of life from the crushing chains. Unshackling the family, he watched as Molly gathered Luna from her corner and began wiping her wounds.

 _"Beat me,"_ he instructed.

 _"Wh-wha-what?"_ Ginny asked.

 _"If my father suspects I have betrayed him, you will not have an inside person. However, if I am found beaten next to three dead guards, he will only think I failed in my attempt to arrest you. I released the girl, she is fleeing with Potter. Likely they are long gone and will find sanctuary somewhere. You must do the same. Now, beat me and take the horses my father left."_

 **A/N: Keep the reviews coming. Questions and suggestions are welcome.**

 **Thank you to my subscribers as always! 3**

 **LegalAlien has added this to their story watch list community :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Obviously, the characters are not mine. Just the imaginative plot that is fueled by outside inspirations. Happy Reading!**

 **A/N:SAYYY WHHHATTT? Double update? You're welcome, friends!**

 **Warning: There is smut in this chapter.**

Part VI

No One's POV (The Weasley Family)

Their feet ached and legs were covered in scratches from twigs and plants. Stomachs ached from hunger and mouths were dry, wishing for water. Heads rested against the stone walls surround them. A cave was the shelter found to rest in for a short time. On the run for a week, with only small rabbits or birds to eat when they could risk the smoke. The rain made it hard to walk in the soft, river beds. The boys feared for their mother's health, as well.

Poor Luna was being mended by soiled bandages and what clean water was found. Ronald took watch over her, fearing infection may set in. His hands were marred from the blows he gave to Draco. His thoughts drifted into the affections Draco gave Hermione before she was instructed to leave. His thoughts were interrupted by Fred sitting beside him. Fred played with a twig and leaf, twisting it until it wrapped around itself.

 _"Draco was our soldier, not his fathers. Plus, those we care for the most have a strong desire to survive and that will keep them alive for the time being. Hermione knew you cared for her. Her display with Malfoy was just that. Do not think her actions were affectionate,"_ Fred reasoned.

 _"Like I have a claim to her. It is illegal for her to entertain such fantasies,"_ Ronald stated matter-of-factly.

 _"My, we have another well-trained mouse,"_ scoffed Ginny from her place a few feet away.

 _"You forget, her actions are illegal with Draco, as well,"_ George quipped.

Arthur suggested the group keep moving, so they departed the shelter and began to tread along the river bed. The stream ran for miles and the air was thick from the humidity. The only saving grace was the lush tree branches overhead.

The wooded area came to an open clearing set by the sea. Horses were lined outside, guards playing a game and drinking ale sat outside. Their back towards them, Charlie snuck up from behind and incapacitated them easily. The family approached once the shack was inspected. Charlie's eyes were wide as the procession filed in. Arthur, Molly, Bill, and Charlie immediately dropped to their knees bowing and as the rest stood in shock at the display. Eyes fell upon filthy, half-starved prisoners. The stench of their imprisonment burned everyone's eyes.

Hermione's POV

Our escape might have worked if we had been able to prepare more. We were hungry and exhausted. It was down to this moment, and it would either be myself caught or all of us. I reasoned that I could sacrifice my freedom and it would allow Harry to find other loyal nobles to help us. I heard the beat of hooves coming closer and urged Harry and his mother to hide under the bridge. I hurled myself in front of the procession once I was sure it was Malfoy's henchmen.

Playing the part of a frightened damsel, I shrieked, _"Oh good sirs, thank heavens you have come. My poor Draco was hurt and the traitor fled. I ran for my life and got lost in the woods. Could you please take me to my safe, beloved?"_

 _"State your name, girl,"_ the guard ordered.

 _"My name is Rose Evans, kind sirs. I know I must look a fright and apologize for my serious lack of proper dress-",_ I rattled.

 _"Calm down, girl. We will escort you to the Duke's son. They are currently staying within the palace,"_ he stated.

A gasp was heard from beneath the bridge and I masked it with a series of coughs. I begged their forgiveness again for my state and thanked them for their chivalry.

I was lifted onto the horse of the head guard and we rode away from the bridge. Harry struggled to keep his mother calm as I rode closer to my death. I silently urged him to find those loyal to the true king and rescue those of us caught in this trap.

My arrival was met by a stressed Draco, who gripped my arm and openly said thanks to the guards for my safe retrieval.

He led me into the castle grounds, into the castle halls, and swiftly into a private chamber. He ordered a servant to draw me a bath and bring me a freshly pressed dressing gown, petticoat, and gown. She nodded and left without another word. He returned to me as I tried to hide my tears from him. A hand was placed tenderly on either side of my head, as he stared at my shaken state.

 _"Are Potter and his mother dead?"_ he asked.

I shook my head and replied _, "No, but they would be if I had not jumped in front of the procession and caught their attention. I sacrificed myself and acted as though I fled for my life. They bought the story, and brought me here. It is my hope they continued traveling to find loyal nobles and armies of the king."_

He placed a kiss on my forehead and nodded. A knock was heard at the door, he unlatched the door to discover the servant explaining my bath was drawn and ready.

He walked with me and the servant to another private chamber with a bath filled with hot water and cleansers behind a tall panel. Draco stayed close, opting to sit on the other side of the wall as the servant undressed me and discarded my soiled garments.

I scrubbed everything I could reach and quickly dried. The servant dressed me in the garments set out. I noticed the gown was emerald green and accented with silver ribbons and ruffled chiffon. My hair was let to sweep down my back. A simple braid wrapped around the top of my head, giving the appearance of a ribbon, adorned with pearl pins. Once satisfied with my appearance, she led me to Draco, who dismissed her.

My trembling hands were taken by one of his, and he buried a hand into my hair. Whispers of reassurance reached my ears. We left our solitude to face his father, who waited in the presence of King Thicknesse.

A councilman found us in the hall and gestured for us to follow him. I gasped and turned in fear.

Draco's hand tipped my face to his, _"You are safe with me, Rose."_ He then bent and pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away, his pain filled eyes urged me to play my part.

We followed the instructions of the councilman and entered the presence of his father and King Thicknesse. We bowed in his presence, waiting for his permission to rise. The greedy eyes of the false monarch before me swept over me.

 _"My dear friend, you mentioned your son had captured the affections of a girl. You did not mention the girl was a misplaced angel."_ He stood from the throne and walked closer to me. He motioned for me to stand, while Draco remained in his kneeling stance. His eyes scanned over my body and I felt his fingers lightly glide across my exposed skin on my shoulders and back. I willed myself not to tremble under his touch, my eyes flitting to Draco. Draco, far more accustomed to his presence, knew to keep his eyes trained on the ground.

 _"My good friend, I feel as if this girl might require a tutor. If she is to please your son as you wish, she must be educated in the ways. I must say, your son has attracted a rare flower, and from a commoner relation. It is good you are resourceful and have found your way home, my dear."_ His sentiment lost when I realized his intentions.

Lucius nodded his agreement. _"I think it wise to let her be tutored in such ways. It will make their union more fruitful if she is not so naïve to ways of men of our standing."_

A sneer crossed Thicknesse's face, _"Rise, my dear boy. Draco, I must thank you for your flowering maid. I promise to return her to you a better woman than she is now. She will be fully prepared to take on the task of being an obedient noble's wife."_

Draco stiffened beside me, but stated calmly, _"So it will be done, my wise sovereign. Thank you for such a gracious offer."_

 _"See to it Lady Evans sees our court physician. She must have any wounds she received from her travels checked over and mended."_ Draco nodded and his arm linked with mine, guiding me out of the hall.

Out of sight and earshot, he opened a chamber and ushered me in front of him. In the privacy of the room, he pressed me against the wall and leaned in close, bringing himself on my level.

 _"Answer me truthfully, is your virginity intact?"_ he asked.

 _"Yes."_ I replied, shaking.

 _"So you and Ronald never, not once?"_ he questioned.

I shook my head, tears streaming down my face, and said, " _A heated kiss was the most he ever allowed"._

Draco wiped my tears away gingerly and breathed into my hair. _"What is your real name?"_

Whispering, barely audible, I answered, _"Hermione Granger"._

 _"Hermione is a beautiful name. Granger is not your family name, though."_

 _"No, it is the name of the family that raised me. My mother was called Lady Eleanor. Though, I was never told what family she was from since she was banished from court."_

Draco took my hand and led me out of the room and down to the physician's work area.

I spied a man clad in the royal colors, dark greasy hair combed back. _"I am here to deliver Miss Evans for your inspection,"_ Draco said.

The man's eyes shot up and appraised me. _"Shut the door, Master Malfoy. You may stay for the exam, if you wish."_ Draco moved away to shut the door and the man instructed me to sit on his examination bed.

 _"Miss Evans, do you have any cuts or bruises? Anything at all that could be displeasing?"_ he prodded.

 _"Just scrapes from my escape. Nothing that is in danger of infection, I think,"_ I answered.

 _"Severus, she is to be…accompanied… by King Thicknesse tonight,"_ Draco informed him.

 _"This child is the fancy of night for…oh good…"_ , the physician stood grimacing and paced. _"I was an apprentice when the rightful King was in place. An arrogant bunch, he and his friends were, but he ruled with grace. I kept my head down and was granted the post here when my master was found betraying King Thicknesse. Playing dumb and playing along with the others, I kept my head. I have had the opportunity to see a lot of injustices partake within these walls."_

 _"Severus Snape, meet Hermione Granger, in hiding as Miss Evans. She is to be protected, but I cannot risk refusing her to him. We need your help,"_ Draco pleaded.

Severus's eyes found me and clouded over as in a memory. _"Lady Eleanor…"_ he whispered. My eyes shot to Draco, frightened of what he knew. _"It's time."_

He strode over to his cabinet of elixirs and passed a small vial to me. _"Listen, for I fear for your life. You must go to the King tonight. Be submissive to his desires and seduce him. When the time is right you must pour this vial into his cup and ensure he drinks it. You are expected to stay the entire night, so do not make a huge fuss. You will be retrieved and returned to Draco in the morning. Do you understand these instructions?"_

 _"Yes, sire,"_ I mumbled. The vial was concealed in Draco's trousers when he escorted me to my chamber.

Dinner was delivered to the chamber. Draco joined me to ease my nerves and rehearse the plan.

The dishes were set aside and the chamber door locked. _"We have a little while before we can expect his call for you. So, my virtuous flower, you are going to learn how to seduce someone. If you fail, this will be the death of all of us. Luna, Ronald, Harry…everyone. We cannot fail, do you understand?"_ I nodded, burning crimson.

 _"Do you trust me?"_ he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded once more.

My mind raced back to those flighty girls from the village that found entertainment in being found in the stalls with the village boys. Their careless displays, playing on the desires of the men traveling by, still made me shudder. The memory of my first kiss with Ronald came to mind, how heated and unexpected it had been. It was the closest we had ever been to this moment, and I willed myself to pretend Draco possessed red hair and freckles. My mind made up, I sauntered over to him and pushed him until his back hit the wall.

Draco caught my shoulders and wheeled us around until I was the one on the wall. _"You need to be submissive to him. He will not take kindly to you taking charge without his consent."_

I nodded and steadied myself. My lips crashed into his as I kissed his fiercely. I molded my mouth to his, keeping the image of Ronald in my mind. My fingers began to swiftly roam over his cloth clad chest and then wound into his shirt collar. Pulling him closer, I forced him to press into me. I released his collar and began to unlace my gown to expose my breasts.

His eyes flitted to my actions and his breathe caught. His lips left my own for a moment.

 _"Thicknesse has an obsession with breasts. If you expose them, it might distract him enough to accomplish out tasks,"_ he informed me. _"Do not forget, the sole purpose of seduction is to gain a reaction from him. You need to feel his penis lengthen and harden. Do not let it sway you from your task."_

Draco took my hand and brought it to himself. I gasped as noted his member bulging from its confinement in his trousers.

 _"Draco, I haven't an idea what to do. I- I- Ive never…"_ I stuttered embarrassed.

 _"You can do numerous things, love. You will be expected to pleasure him more; however, I urge you just to touch him. Do nothing that jeopardizes you being forced into bed with him. Keep him entertained and pleased and teased."_

I took a deep breath and began to act before I could question it. Thinking back to those girls, I forced his lips back to mine and placed his hand on my exposed breast. My other hand slid down his front and moved to unlace his trousers to release his bulging member. Once the ties were undone, Draco moaned. I slipped my hand into his blonde hair and played with the nape of his neck. His free hand flipped us around and laid me on the bed, my skirt being hiked and my bottom petticoat stripped. Draco kissed me and then trailed his tongue down my neck and chest, nipping.

 _"Luna,"_ escaped him in a breathy whisper, but I did not bring notice to it. Instead, his eyes flashed open and his head hung.

My skirt was put into its proper place, ribbons retied, and his attire righted. The strong man, so desperately trying to help me, was fighting his own inner battle over a girl abused by his own father.

" _Hermione, I must beg your forgiveness. A man can only resist so much,"_ he said placing a kiss to my forehead. _"I fear you sprouted blonde locks at some point in my episode."_

I chuckled, _"Have no fear, Draco. You sprouted red hair and freckles in my own."_

 _"If there is ever a time I can return you to him, his you will be."_ He hugged me to him.

We broke apart at the sound of someone at the door. The locks were unlatched and a servant walked in with a dressing gown and robe in her arms. The councilman was giving instructions to Draco as the servant departed the chamber.

 _"You are to dress in the attire provided and join His Majesty in his chamber. You will be escorted by the councilman,"_ he instructed.

I changed into the dressing gown and robe behind the privacy screen. I flashed him one last sad smile, slipping the poison vial from his trousers into my robe pocket. Stepping closer, he held my face, whispering, _"Whatever you do, get out with your maidenhead intact, if at all possible."_ I nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 **A/N: Parts VII and VIII are in progress. Read and Review, please. Follow, Bookmark, or Favorite!**

 **Previews available on request.**

 **Happy Reading, Folks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Obviously, the characters are not mine. Just the imaginative plot that is fueled by outside inspirations. Happy Reading!**

 _A/N: Thank you for the reviews and comments. Some were not pleased with the events in the last update. I am sorry you do not like the events, but they serve a purpose._

 _Guest reviewers Fran and Wonder Wall: Fear not, this is not a DRAMIONE story._

Part VII

No One's POV (The Disappearance of King Remus)

Horses races after trained dogs, as they tracked their prey. Four men rode proudly followed by the royal guard.

 _"Sirius, I hope you like punishment. You seem to adore it when it comes from James. Eh, Peter? When will you admit that we are the better hunters?"_ yelled Remus.

Sirius scoffed and yelled, _"This coming from the boys that have nothing better to do than hunt? James has his spitfire of a ball and chain and hunting is his release while she is with child. You are the unwed King with no mistresses. Peter even has his secret ladies behind tapestries. Not my fault, ladies lust for the rugged noble."_

The dogs ahead stopped. The men confused, stopped and dismounted their steeds. The dogs were chowing down on meat placed at the cliff nearby.

 _"Stupid dogs, confused their scents again,"_ moaned James.

 _"Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, Wormy! Come here you worthless mutts,"_ joked Remus.

James and Sirius knelt beside and wrestled with the dogs. Remus began to stand and felt a blade run of the nape of his neck. He became motionless and grunted.

 _"Surely, this is a joke, Peter."_ Remus chuckled nervously, and noticed the hardened expressions of Sirius and James. Remus turned to face his betrayal.

Peter stood nervously switching his face from pain and delight. _"The benefits offered by Thicknesse s-see- seemed worthy. I w- wi- will no longer be la-las-last."_

The guards behind Peter laughed cruelly and began chucking the hunting supplies over the cliff. James, thinking of his pregnant wife, tried to reason with the traitors.

 _"Now, let's discuss this like men, shall we? Surely there is a form of compensation you are willing to accept to turn your betrayal around on Thicknesse. Let's think rationally about this-"_ he began.

 _"Sure, that lovely wife of yours is delectable. Share!"_ one of the guards cruelly offered.

James' brow furrowed and he grunted. His Lily was his prized jewel; years worth of groveling and wooing paid off for him to be able to finally court her and eventually give her his last name. No one joked about his Lily. Sirius was growling through his teeth.

Remus held his hand up as a peace sign. _"Good sirs, surely there is something you want."_

 _"Yes, you gone. We have orders to make you disappear,"_ a guard raised the sword to his nose once more.

 _"Have you gone mad! This is your KING! You insolent-"_ James' speech was lost to the sound of a blade entering his abdomen. It was swept sideways and the group watched him fall, bleeding out.

 _"JAMES! NO, James!"_ sobbed Sirius.

 _"You s- s- said they w- wou- would disappear, not d- d- d- die!"_ Peter stood horrified as his friend's face.

 _"Well, this one will disappear for good,"_ the guard cruelly joked.

Remus turned to find the swords aimed at his face, and slowly knelt with his hands placed on his head. Sirius was ushered to his side, as they watched James' body be loaded onto the cart.

 _"At least this will make the story more believable, eh boys!"_

Peter turned to face the cliff as the last of the belongings were thrown into the valley below.

 _"N- n- no, Ja- James! What have I d- d- done?"_ he spluttered. His cries cut short by the very blade that murdered James.

 _"Now, there won't be any loose ends! Take His Majesty to his new residence. Make sure he is well hidden, if anyone comes close to finding them, slice them."_

Shackled to the procession, they marched to their prison. The other procession, carrying the lifeless bodies of Peter and James, retraced the trails to the palace. The dogs herded along with them.

Remus loathed defeat, but knew he only had one loyal friend left and he was determined to have him when the time came to rise again. This treacherous behavior would be that snake's ruin.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading once more. The story has 5 more parts to go! :)**

 **I am currently taking prompts for my next story. Any suggestions?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Obviously, the characters are not mine. Just the imaginative plot that is fueled by outside inspirations. Happy Reading!**

DOUBLE FEATURE ONCE MORE! Part VII was a bit short, so I wanted you to have another update.

 _A/N: Originally this part was longer, but after talks with some awesome peeps, I decided to take a different path with it. Thank you to Gurrumaiss and JeanAndBilius for your help and advice. :)_

 _Currently taking suggestions or prompts for my next story._

 **WARNING! THIS IS THE SCENE OF THICKNESSE'S BED CHAMBER! Necessary smut!**

Part VIII

The councilman escorted me through the dark, winding halls of the palace. The dim torches provided little light and made my path more difficult with each corner we crossed. My blood was racing, my heart pounding in chest and ears. Anxiety threatened to overtake me, but I forced myself to play the good actress and complete my mission.

The councilman cleared his throat once we reached a tall wooden door. I faced him, hoping my face would not betray me.

 _"His Majesty is a very passionate man. You are expected to comply with his wishes, or your contract with your suitor will be null and void. Do I make myself clear, Miss Evans?"_ His cruel, thin lips remained in a straight, pursed line.

 _"Perfectly, my Lord,"_ I replied with a small curtsy.

 _"When you entertain the King, remember to remain submissive. He is not above raising his fist to correct your behavior. See to it, he does not have to do this more than once. The last wench passed away from injuries due to her foolishness."_

He turned and rapped on the door, until the guard opened the chamber's entry. He nodded at my presence and stepped aside to allow the councilman in. I was made to stay with the guard until my presence was announced.

From the doorway, I heard the muffled sounds of my call.

 _"Forgive me, Sire. Miss Evans is here, if it pleases you?"_

 _"Ah, yes. Send in the maid. I dare say, Young Lord Malfoy has been smiled on by God,"_ the King replied.

The guard motioned for me to make my way to King Thicknesse's presence. The lurching motion of my stomach caused by my anxiety was becoming painfully aware to me. I forced myself to remain calm and feign adoration for the monster I was approaching. Bending low to ground, I gracefully bowed, keeping my eyes trained on the stone floor.

The councilman left without a glance towards me. I was alone with Thicknesse, his guard, and servant.

 _"Rise, girl. We shall have a merry time, indeed,"_ he spoke in a dangerous tone.

I remained at the parlor of his chamber. He appeared by the French doors leading to his bed, clad in trousers and loose fitting shirt. Already, the stench of wine burned my nostrils. His eyes were glazed over and darkened with unmistakable lust.

I thought back to the warnings about remaining submissive and took heed not to make a movement, unless instructed.

 _"Shall we start tonight with some wine and fruit? I believe it will calm your nerves."_ He snapped his fingers and more wine was poured by his servant. _"You both may leave. Dismissed for the night."_ Motioning at his guard and servant, he waited for the door to close before motioning for me to sit at the table next to me.

I took my seat and watched him pour two goblets of wine and slide one to me. He sat at the chair across from me, and studied my movements. I was trying to act as if my anxiety was over a night with the King and not over our plan to overthrow his reign of terror.

 _"My dear, I fear I cannot allow your contract with Lord Malfoy to be honored. How could I let a flower, such as yourself, be plucked by anyone but myself,"_ he said as he slid a berry into his lips.

I lowered my gaze, _"Your Grace is too kind, once more. Surely, I am not worthy of your presence."_

 _"Come here, my dear."_ His arms outstretched, fully expecting me to comply with his command. I stood and moved around the table and knelt at his chair, placing my hands in his own.

 _"Such grace, Miss Evans. I must ask that you call me Pius tonight. I feel it will be more appropriate for the situation you will find yourself in. Don't you concur?"_

 _"Your desire will be done, Your Majesty."_ I smiled, hoping my skills were convincing this close to him.

 _"Finish your wine and join me in my chamber. I will be by the fire, do not dally."_

I retraced my steps and stood before my chair. Downing the wine in my goblet, I watched him make his way to the adjacent room. I closed my eyes and willed myself to believe this was going to work. This plan had to work, or else I was now in the clutches of the devil himself. I checked the pocket of my robe and reassured myself of the vial.

I walked slowly into his bed chamber and joined him by the fire. He snatched my hair and whipped me around to face him.

 _"Before we get started, you must submit to me, unless instructed otherwise."_

My eyes wide with fear and barely breathing, I mumbled my consent.

His mouth crashed into my own, cruelly and painful bruising my lips. My hands grasped behind my back with one of his hands and the other was unlacing my dressing robe. His teeth bit down harshly on my bottom lip, bring the taste of blood into my mouth. I gasped and he took his opportunity to delve his tongue into my mouth. I wanted to scream, but knew he would surely strike me if I did. So allowed his attack to continue until he pulled away, seating himself in the oversized chair by the hearth. His lustful expression was even darker and more frightening than before.

 _"Strip for me!"_ he barked.

I recalled Draco's tip about breasts.

 _"Thicknesse has an obsession with breasts. If you expose them, it might distract him…"_

I shed my dressing robe and dropped it unceremoniously on the ground. My body was almost perfectly visible under the thin material of the dressing gown. I unlaced the top of the gown, exposing the valley of my breasts, and stretched the material to improve his view of the mounds he so craved to see. Slipping on of the shoulders down to allow him better views, one my breasts sprung from its confinement and his tongue slipped out to wet his greedy mouth.

 _"Pleasure me, girl,"_ his command making my eyes snap back to his own.

I forced my lips upon his own and began to unlace his shirt. He allowed me to break from him to pull it over his head. He was muscular and very well built. I took the opportunity to flatter him.

 _"Sire, what an exquisite form you have. Surely the best in the world!"_ I squealed and then returned my attention to his lips.

A laugh rumbled through his chest and motioned for me to leave his lap. I stood letting my dress fall lopsided on one shoulder, for fear of a strike if I corrected it.

 _"If you think this is the crown jewel of the world, then Miss Evans is in for a special night."_ His smug look remained plastered to his face. His trousers fell to the floor and he stood before me naked, baring all of his glory. Hair traveled in a thin line from his navel until it met the nestled bush that was home to the daunting horror before me.

He made his way to the parlor and brought back the pitcher of wine and our goblets.

 _"Drink! The nerves will soon cease and then we shall see how worthy of my presence you really are, hmmm?"_

He filled my goblet and I downed my dose, and he quickly refilled my cup. He drank his wine in gulps and paced out to the parlor table. I took the opportunity to snatch the vial from my dressing robe and poured the contents into his goblet. I then made my disposal of the vial into the dress robe pocket.

My eyes on the floor, I watched as he took my hands and led me to the bed. Alarms went off as each step brought me closer to danger. He laid me down and feasted his eyes over my body. I could feel myself burning from his sight, and my breath quickened as the touch of his fingers was felt roaming my body.

 _"Ahhhh...Miss Evans. Now, let us explore your temple."_ Thicknesse left me on the bed and quickly snatched some rope from one of the curtains.

Straddling me, he forced my arms to go above my head and tied them to the post. My dressing gown hem began to tear as he stripped the fabric apart to allow him better access.

 _"You will make a fine wife for him. Now, let us discover how ready you are for the duties of an obedient wife. Do not fret, poor creature. You are in the presence of an all-powerful sovereign. Such a beautiful untouched flower, allow me to pluck it."_

My anxiety of the failing plan began to make me panic. My breathing became shallow and I began to search for a way out. Any path of rescue for myself.

I felt the tip of his penis touch my heat and began panicking. He thrust his hips backward and was fully ready to insert himself, when the sound of a blade was heard from behind him.

 _"What insolent fool would dare threaten me in my castle?"_ He scoffed. The sound of a second and third sword being unsheathed caught his attention.

He laughed cruelly, and turned to see his intruders. Red hair flashed before my face and my eyes met the faces of three of the Weasley boys: Bill, Fred, and George. Tears of relief, shame, and guilt rushed over me.

Before the boys could make a move, Thicknesse took a sword from underneath the mattress. He dismounted the bed. Bill took the chance and tried to stab the snake in the chest, but Thicknesse lunged and Bill fell back. Fred rushed over to me while George and Bill fought the false monarch. My binds were undone and he covered me in some sheets, before carrying me out of the chamber through a secret panel. The sound of swords clanking against each other filled my ears as he hurried down the dark, passageways. My head swam from the alcohol and my face was a steady stream of guilt ridden tears. We exited our dark path, coming out to the sounds of water dripping and moonlit stone walls.

Placing me against a wall, he tried to bring me out of misery by holding me to him. _"Hermione, Hermione…say something. Please, for the love of God, say something!"_ Fred pleaded.

My sobs grew stronger and hung my head in despair. " _I'm so sorry,"_ I muttered.

He took my face in his hands and pressed kisses to my hair and forehead. Calming words were mumbled all the while, as he wiped my tears.

 _"He'll think of me as discarded trash, now…"_ I whimpered.

 _"You and I both know that is not true, Miss Granger,"_ he replied.

 _"You're alive. How did you guys make it?"_ I inquired.

Footsteps echoing through the strange place alerted my ears. My anxiety in full blast, my eyes grew wide and clung to Fred as he made sure my sheet helped me reclaim some dignity.

A small woman while mousy brown hair appeared dressed in a men's shirt and pants with a corset securing both to a proper place. She possessed a satchel that hung from her side. Her wide eyes found me and ushered Fred from my side.

Noticing my panic, he quickly assured me, _"She's a friend. Tonks, this is Hermione Granger. Miss Granger, meet Tonks. She is safe and will not bring you harm. I will be right on the other side of this wall."_

Tonks emptied the contents of her satchel and smiled, saying, _"Now, let get you dressed and ready to fight once more for the revolution, eh? Time for the old creep to step aside. We have someone more worthy of our the throne."_

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Obviously, the characters are not mine. Just the imaginative plot that is fueled by outside inspirations. Happy Reading!**

 _Currently taking suggestions or prompts for my next story._

Part IX

No One's POV(Pius Thicknesse's Bed Chamber)

George managed to fend off Thicknesse as the snake continued his attacks on Bill. The false monarch was staggering and laughing maniacally as he fenced off the two men.

 _"What do we have here? A small revolution of ignorant nobles' foolish children?"_ He staggered backwards, but kept his sword raised high. _"Too bad for that little whore, I had great plans for us tonight."_

Bill turned his perked his ears to the sounds of stomping feet nearing the bed chamber. The screams and bellows were not of his and his brother's allies. They needed to escape while the opportunity was available, so he snatched the linens off the top of the bed and made sure they covered Thicknesse's sight. Quickly slipping behind the panel, they heard the calls of the guards entering.

Bill and George swiftly made their way to the dungeon already claimed by the revolutionaries and loyal armies. The castle was surrounded and aid was steadily arriving. By morning, the castle would sure be won and the kingdom rid of the tyrant.

The dungeon was damp and poorly lit by the moonlight through a small window. Fred sat beside a wall and held his hand up to stop them. Whispers could be heard from the other side of the wall. Bill nodded to his brother to join him and George away from the earshot.

 _"Is she alright?"_ Bill's face was pained with worry.

 _"She's scared out of her bloody mind, if you ask me. From what I could hear, she was part of the plan to poison Thicknesse. She was supposed to seduce him, since he asked for her presence tonight. They have been playing her off as Draco's fiancé. Thicknesse took interest in her and she was taken to his den. Apparently, it was not supposed to get that far, but she couldn't very well run off in the middle of the session with him. The last girl that refused him was murdered,"_ Fred explained horrified.

 _"How could Draco allow her to be placed in such danger?"_ George asked.

 _"I do not believe he meant her harm. He couldn't refuse him or his father without giving away his position."_ Fred paused and considered his words carefully. _"Her virtue is intact and Tonks is briefing her on the plan. Do not mention this anymore, especially not Ron. She is terrified of him finding out."_ His brothers nodded grimly.

Hermione's POV

I tried to absorb as much of the plan as I could, paying close attention to each instruction and task. Tonks was determined to return our rightful king to the throne and would not rest until it was done.

My sheet was stowed away in her satchel, and I was dressed in the same type of outfit as her. I felt rather boyish in this attire, but I felt it was appropriate and would allow the necessary movement. Now if only I could muster the courage to face Bill and the twins after my entire golden glory was exposed to them earlier that night. My crimson face burning, Tonks and I joined Fred on the other side of the wall.

Bill and George had joined him during my briefing and Tonks noticed the awkward tension.

 _"Right! So, shall we join the others at long last, eh?"_ Gathering my arm in her own, she ushered me up the winding steps and motioned for the boys to follow.

 _"Who all is waiting for us?"_ I asked timidly.

 _"The Potters, The Weasleys, Luna, loyal servants, private armies from loyal nobles, and freed prisoners are among our friends. I want you to stick by the side of someone at all times! That bastard will have it out for you and I do not wish to tango with him, just yet,"_ she informed me.

 _"Lily, angel of a woman, took me in when my only family was killed a few months before Harry was born. Hid me quite well wherever she could and never once complained of my burden on her. I was eight and my whole world was destroyed in an instant. But I can never regret my time with my caretakers. I got to meet the Weasleys. Charlie and I are the same age and mud fights were never out of the question. Bill taught me how to defend myself and Molly taught me how cook. I was forced to work as a bar maid from the time I was fifteen. I believe there was a rumor that Harry and I were lovers, since he frequented the tavern I served at. Caused a right nasty lie to travel to poor Ginny's ears."_

Bill cleared his throat loudly, causing her to laugh. _"William, when will you get used to the idea of Ginny and Harry being together. I know they are not officially courting, but he does care for her a great deal."_ I smiled remembering the rumor that made Ginny cry that evening in the hall. So this was the bar maid in question.

The top of the stairs brought us to a landing with gun powder kegs lined against the wall. Fuses sat ready to be lit and men rushed around gathering sacks and weapons. The bottom of the castle was breached by the revolution and the courtyard was teeming with chaos as battles ensued along the grounds. Guards were stripped of their uniforms and weapons, tied together around columns or shackled to each other while blows to the head served to knock them unconscious.

I was taken by Tonks and the three boys, swiftly avoiding the motion of traffic, until we came to a room filled with familiar faces.

 _"Hermione!"_ Ginny screamed. She ran to me, engulfing me in a frenzied hug, stroking my hair. _"Are you alright? We've had no luck finding Draco and thought the worst of both of you."_

I could only manage a nod as my response. A fresh wave of hot tears streaming down my face, I gripped her tighter, burying my face in her hair.

 _"The poor dear,"_ Molly stated solemnly. _"There is no telling the awful cruelties she has been dealt in her short time here. Ginny, give her some space. Hermione, come here!"_

I blinked, clearing my vision, and wiped my face. I had a task to do and my own sorrow could wait.

I walked over to Molly, my eyes cast down, trying to avoid eye contact. She inspected my face and affectionately ran her finger through my wild curls.

 _"You must be strong, even if the light we try to reach is dim and flickering. You never know the strength you possess, until your faith in hope makes you remarkable and grand accomplishments."_ Her smile warmed my heart and I nodded at her statement.

 _"Your job tonight-"_ Molly began.

 _"Mama, may I speak with you?"_ Bill interjected his expression serious and hardened.

 _"Bill, surely it can wait. Tonks has briefed her on the operation and she needs to know her main goal."_ She reasoned.

 _"Mama, no. Now, may I have a word with you?"_ Bill persisted.

Trying to save myself from more humiliation, I turned and found Fred's eyes darting from his brother and me.

 _"Bill, no I'm fine."_ I watched as Fred's eyes steadied on me and his expression dropped.

 _"Granger, no. You are not going to risk-"_ Bill tried.

 _"Let it go."_ Fred piped up. _"She's stronger than you think. Granger can handle it."_ Gripping his weapon, he slung it off his belt and slumped against the wall.

Bill bit his bottom lip and excused himself, while George and Tonks looked for any distraction they could.

 _"Mrs. Molly, what do I need to do?"_ I asked before my better judgment kicked in.

 _"Find the records of the secretary, Delores Umbridge. They can be found in the study stowed away somewhere. We need to find the accounts of the mutinous nobles that support Thicknesse's reign of terror. They will be used to fuel their trials. Tonks will serve as your guide."_

My eyes found Tonks, whispering in hushed tones with Charlie. Her smile was infectious and began to wonder why she specifically assigned as my guide of this castle. Beside the two, Ron stood staring unabashed at me. My eyes quickly fell to the floor and my breath halted. I could not force myself to look at him, yet.

Tonks and rushed out through another secure panel and weaved in and out of narrow spaces. Her quick pace led me to believe she was all too familiar with these passageways. We soon found ourselves, stuck behind our exit panel. Duels were being fought in the very office we needed. Shouts and screeches of pain echoed into our nook. A loud thump and the sound of a sword clattering to the floor alerted us to the end of the duel. We waited to hear of the victor.

 _"Tell the devil himself, mutineers are coming in waves. It is time our rightful king took his throne back."_ A slick sound of flesh being sliced open made it clear the opponent was dead. Footsteps cleared the room and silence was left in its wake.

We crept out of the panel and began shuffling papers. The bound works strewn around the desk made it incredibly hard to find papers that belonged in a leger. Turning my attention to another stack, I heard the voice of a familiar foe bellow out as the door swung open.

 _"My dear, Miss Evans, this will not do."_ His sword pressed against my chin and I quickly backed into the shelf behind me. He flicked his blade and a cut appeared along my cheek. Warm blood began to trickle from the wound.

 _"Another mouse! Seems you are friends with the wrong sort. They have surely led you astray, my dear."_ His eyes lit up and he laughed cruelly at the predicament he placed me in.

His dangerous charade was ended with the appearance of a blade shoved through his abdomen. It was swiftly dislodged and he fell to the ground, revealing a filthy, scraggly, hollowed man with a fierce look in his eyes.

 _"That is my family you are threatening. That is my family you stole from me!"_ His blade sliced through his enemy once more, until the pool began to overtake the wooden floor around him.

 _"The leger has been located and is secure. Get yourselves safely back to the group!"_ More bellows and duels raged on outside the door and the man seemed torn between joining in the fight and staying there for lost moments. _"Go! Before they find you! GO!"_

Tonks and I scrambled away and flashed back behind the panel. Tonks was muttering a single word to herself… _serious_. I took this as her personal reassurance that she was fine and she must remain focused on the mission.

We entered the hidden room to find more guards being hauled in and knocked unconscious and stripped. The night would be over soon and the battle was expected to be won before dawn. The men were exhausted and some wounded from their battles. The women were tending to their injuries to the best of their ability, while the rest ran the fuses of the gunpowder barrels.

Explosions rumbled and shook the castle and the cries of the fallen were muffled by the stone walls. Trumpets blared and more explosions rocked the castle's walls. We made our way to the hall, where Molly and Charlie were involved in a heated debate.

 _"Mama, we have no choice. They are the very guards that would have taken your life if given the chance,"_ Charlie tried to argue his opinion.

 _"We can try them. Put them through the justice of the courts. They do not have die!"_ Molly crossed her arms and stared her son down.

Hurried footsteps could be heard barreling down the staircases of the dungeons. Several revolutionaries snatched the people in the hall and left the wounded where they lay. The women were snatched from their patients that stood no chance, and those that could hobble were made to dart to the secret panel, scurrying to the back court yard. Dynamite exploded in the dungeon, collapsing it. The injured and unconscious of both sides were trapped and killed in the attack. The men responsible for our survival were bent over catching their breath.

I scanned the survivors hoping for a glimpse of the Weasleys. Arms grasped me and engulfed me in a frantic embrace. Ronald had found me and was rapidly placing kisses on my forehead. I clung to his scent and tried with all my might not to reject his touch, still struggling with the ghost of Thicknesse.

He wrapped his arm around me and moved me to his family, huddled in the courtyard. The faces of Luna and Fleur caught my attention for the first time. Luna was still bruised but was smiling and crying at the sight of me. Tonks was turning, frantically searching for someone, it appeared.

Harry ran up to me from the back of the crowd and lifted me into the air, spinning me around.

 _"You're alive! You're ok!"_ he was so elated to see me, but I wanted nothing more than for his hands to leave me. I was trying to make subtle hints by nudging myself from his grasp, but was eventually saved by Tonks.

 _"Harry, let the girl be, yeah."_ She tried to smile, but it faltered as she caught my eye. This exchange was not missed by Fred, or Ronald.

A scuffle from the crowd of soldiers sent Charlie over to determine the issue. Draco was drug from the crowd fending off two soldiers, obviously ignorant of true side. His shirt pulled to the side and stains from the dirt and soot from the castle littered his clothing. Charlie stood between them and explained the boy's innocence. Only when he gave them a direct order did they leave Draco be.

Harry rushed over and held his hand out to Draco, who took it and righted his self. He caught sight of me and I burned crimson and Fred stepped to me and leaned against the wall. This act of protection stopped him and instead his attention was turned to Luna. She eagerly embraced him and I saw the first genuine smile cross his face, right before he buried his face in her hair.

Tonks craned her neck to see if she could see anything coming from the towers and noticed the glare of two blades clashing on the roof. Someone screamed as Thicknesse could be seen bearing his weight on the body of a man suspended over the ledge, a hundred feet in the air.

Gasps escaped Molly and she mumbled to herself. The only audible word was Remus.

My eyes shot open as I remembered Tonks list of revolutionaries.

 _"You found them, didn't you? You brought them here!"_ Tonks concluded running through the crowd.

Canons were prepared to diminish the castle to rubble if necessary.

The body of one of the men was shoved between two spikes and kicked for good measure. The revolutionaries and surviving traitors watched in horror as the man fell to his death, with a sickening crack and thud. The trumpets of the revolution blared, as the victor held the flag over the castle. Tonks was crying, wrapping her arms around Fleur. The crowd cheered as the face of another man appeared holding his sword high in honor of the victory.

The Weasleys gathered each other as I stood admiring the unknown men. The cheers finally reached my attention as I heard the unmistakable call of loyalty.

 _"Long live the kin! LONG LIVE, KING REMUS!"_ chants of the soldiers and servants rang clear through the smoke filled battle ground.

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome.**

 **Previews are available upon request. Just PM me or send a review saying preview. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Obviously, the characters are not mine. Just the imaginative plot that is fueled by outside inspirations. Happy Reading!**

 _Currently taking suggestions or prompts for my next story._

 _Two more parts left! :)_

Part X

The battle was won and the king was placed on his throne. The battle worn castle was demolished, so King Remus moved his residence and court to another property. While his palace was being furnished and restaffed, his temporary home became Burrow Manor.

The Weasleys, Draco, Luna, Tonks, and I returned to the manor and tried to clean up from the chaos of the raid. King Remus was accompanied by the very man that saved my life from Lucius. I kept my distance, not wanting to crowd him and make an awkward display. Tonks was seemingly doing the same for the time being.

As the family and staff settled into the manor, the study was transformed to be more fitting for the duties and daily tasks of the king. Councilmen were reassigned or stripped of their titles entirely and new officials were placed in power. Mrs. Molly and Mrs. Lily were his nurse maids, fussing over him and his companion, making sure food was readily available for them, and plenty of exercise was planned to rebuild their muscle structure.

I sat in front of the fireplace of my old chamber, comprehending the last few days of my life. My character, Miss Rose Evans, was the sole reason I was able to flee from the raid, the basis of my "betrothal" to Draco, and the reason my virtue was so desperately risked. The plan had failed, but the boys had been her saving grace. The tyrant's death was the most joyous thing to happen in all of her life.

 _"Want some company?"_ Tonks and Luna stood at my door. I nodded and then turned back to the flames.

 _"Draco told me about the plan and about what happened. I wanted to make sure you were alright."_ Luna stated sincerely.

 _"I'm fine. He was quite the actor when necessary,"_ I said.

 _"Fred, George, and Bill have kept your secret, but Ronald can tell something is off about you. You barely look him in the eye and avoid his touch."_ Luna looked at me with a pained expression. _"If you only tell him, he will understand. He will not abandon you, love."_

Tonks took my hands and placed a kiss to my forehead. _"Give the boys more credit. They love hard and protect their own."_

Commotion was heard from the parlor. Shouts of anger and the crash of furniture met out ears. We rushed out to see the cause and found Harry and Draco staring each other down with heated expressions, furiously red, and only inches from each other. A vase lay shattered and a small table wobbled on the floor.

 _"How could you endanger her like that!? How could you place here in the snake's den for any a second? Do you realize the consequences this could have turned into?"_ Harry was spluttering. Ronald came from the rear of the group, followed by King Remus's companion.

 _"She was prepared to do whatever it took to ensure his downfall. I had no way of knowing when reinforcements would arrive and needed to provide an opportunity for his guard to be down. She was already requested by him and I couldn't blow my position by refusing him. Do you have any suggestions of what would have been a better idea? ANY AT ALL!"_ Draco argued.

The king's friend stepped between the boys and tried to buffer the situation. _"Boys, surely this is a conversation better suited for privacy. The girl in question cannot be important enough for you to argue over at the moment. Who are we debating the safety of?"_

Neither boy answered, but Draco's eyes flickered to me and before training themselves to the ground. Ronald noticed the motion, and physically slumped.

 _"Please, tell me you did not do something so rash! Please, tell me you hid until my brothers and Tonks found you,"_ Ronald pleaded, facing me.

My face paled and I felt all eyes find me. The tears fell before I could turn on my heel rush from the parlor. I found my room and collapsed in the far corner, burying myself in pity and mortification.

A hand gently stroked my hair, shushing me, as the figure cradled me in my grief. I stayed there, engulfed in the warmth, and came to realize it was Mrs. Lily.

 _"You have nothing to be ashamed of. We never expected to come out of war unscathed. Ronald will calm down and my son is being reprimanded by Sirius at the moment for his untimely outburst."_

 _"Sirius?"_ I looked at her utterly confused.

 _"The man that saved you and Tonks is Sirius. He is Harry's godfather and Tonks' older cousin and host. She was his ward when she was little and stayed within the castle. She was also engaged to Remus. It's why I hid her away during the time of his absence. Harry grew up viewing Tonks as his older "cousin", I guess."_ She smiled fondly at me.

 _"She's tough, but she has had no family save for me, Harry, and the Weasleys. Her mother and father were lost during the fever sickness when she was young. Sirius traveled and took her from the village in the dead of night, saving her life in the process. She was three and Remus' father was still King at the time. Remus performed stories for her entertainment and helped Sirius and James teach her the customs of court. A marriage contract was signed once she was six years old. Pressured by his father to establish an engagement with a courtier, Remus agreed to the match since it gave him plenty of time to enjoy his youth. They were scheduled to marry when she turned sixteen, and Remus would have been twenty-nine at the time. However, his disappearance of the last fifteen years has caused the match to be postponed. She is now twenty-three and he is thirty-six."_

 _"Will she be our Queen?"_ I asked.

 _"The contract is not broken and his advisors are pressing for an heir to solidify his rule. They have had no time to discuss the matter, but I have seen his eyes stray to her. I think he fears she loves another by_ _now, and he will be forced to locate a new bride."_ Lily patted my hand and continued. _"She would make a fine Queen, highly unusual, but a great companion to his rule."_

I took a deep breath and wiped my face. Straightening my dress, I stood and stretched. Lily took my hand and led me to the backyard. The family was chatting with King Remus and the man I had come to know as Sirius.

Ronald's eyes found me instantly, and he excused himself from the conversation. He came to me quickly and Lily departed my side and joined Sirius and King Remus.

 _"Can we go somewhere private?"_ he asked timidly.

I nodded and he led me back inside. Turning towards our private room, he led me down the dim hall. The small library was dark, so he lit the fireplace and torches with a nearby torch. Once satisfied, he ran his fingers through his hair muttering to himself.

 _"R- Ron, I am sorry if what I did displea-"_ my apology snuffed out by his lips on my own. The kiss was tender and soft. He separated from me long enough to allow his eyes to roam my face, as if trying to see if I was real.

I smiled and his lips reclaimed my own. A swipe of his tongue asked for permission and I moaned as his tongue met my own. His hands roamed my back and pressed us together. Mine were buried in his hair, tugging on his nape and crown. His teeth nipped my lips, but they were still torn from the bite Thicknesse gave, and I whimpered. Ronald studied the wound and tenderly kissed it, resting his forehead on mine.

 _"You are probably the most reckless woman I know. You placed yourself in the den of the enemy for a chance to possibly poison them. You risked your virtue…no…your LIFE! Rescued at the last moment by brothers and still tried to complete another mission given by Mama in the heat of battle. I know something happened with Draco, that he has seen…and yet, I can't cut my connection with you."_ Tears fell to my face as held me in his arms, not allowing any space as he poured his heart out.

His confession and vulnerability made me truly see his affections for me. His mouth was a mere inch from my own, but I swore I misheard him as he whispered, _"I love you."_

I stared at him for a moment, and then crashed my lips into his. The kiss was fierce and passionate. I gripped his collar and pressed his lips more firmly to my own. We were so caught up in the kiss, we did not notice two figures shadow the doorway.

 _"Well, I'd say this crisis is over. Wouldn't you, Lils?"_ Sirius snickered at the sight of us. It earned him a pop on the arm and stern look from Mrs. Lily.

 _"Hermione, you have been requested for an audience,"_ she informed me.

I kissed Ronald quickly on the cheek and left with her and Sirius.

 _"With whom am I meeting?"_ I inquired.

 _"The King has requested your presence. Matters about your birthrights and such."_ I stopped and my absence was noted. _"Do not fret. He is very kind and I will be with you the entire time."_ Her smile persuaded me to move and she led me to the study.

The doors were opened and Remus looked up from his place at the table. It was littered with documents and declarations. Sirius closed the doors, then poured four cups of ale, passing them to each of us.

 _"Remus, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Remus Lupin."_

I bowed before him, causing him to chuckle.

 _"Miss Granger, how long have you been with this family?"_ he asked.

 _"A few weeks, Sire."_

 _"Before that, were you ever employed with any others?"_ he prodded.

 _"No, Your Majesty. This is my first family."_

He smiled down at his goblet. _"The family that raised you, what did they tell you of your mother?"_

 _"She was a foolish girl that fell pregnant after a masquerade at the palace. I know nothing of her family, nor the identity of my father,"_ I told him.

 _"Lady Eleanor. Am I correct in my assumption?"_ he asked. I nodded. _"She was banished from court by Wizengamot for her behavior. My father was King at the time of the incident. He died a month after and I assumed the throne, though I could do nothing to reverse his decision."_

 _"Why would the royal family consider overturning a decision to banish a courtier for committing fornication?"_ I wondered.

 _"Your mother was a delight and very prim. She was a beautiful creature. You share a lot of her traits, wild curls for one."_ He smirked and his eyes fell to the floor. _"She was a scapegoat for my father's shame over actions done by his family."_

 _"His family? So are you insinuating my father is royalty?"_ My eyes wide with disbelief. Lily gripped my shoulder and Sirius paced uncomfortably.

 _"I did my absolute best to find you a good family. I made contracts with Minerva McGonagall to be your tutor. I found your mother the most forgiving nunnery I could. Nothing I did could bring her back to court, but I could make sure she was as comfortable as possible in her situation. You were born and I was bound by the court's decision to keep you from prying eyes."_ He paused and looked directly at me.

 _"Why?"_ I uttered barely above a whisper.

 _"Eleanor was not alone in your creation. She was just forced to bear the shame alone, by a self-righteous monarch. Hermione…I'm your father."_ His gaze bore into my soul.

Hot, angry tears leaked from my eyes. I pursed my lips and turned to walk towards the door.

 _"Why?"_ I whimpered.

 _"Why? Why what? Why tell you? You deserve to know. You are not allowed to meet your mother. I thought you deserved to know who your father. I was not allowed to speak before, fighting the court's decision. Then, I was betrayed and imprisoned. I am back, now. It seems I have loyal friends in the right places and my throne is under my control, once more. Most of the court was caught in Thicknesse's scheme and I am free to undo the damage from that decision."_

 _"My mother?"_ I inquired.

 _"Eleanor declined to return to court. She is content and sends her regards. She wrote a letter addressed to you."_ He gathered a sealed letter and approached me. His held the letter for me, until I slid it from his grasp.

I scanned the letter searching for a reason as why she wouldn't want to see me. All it contained were messages of her love, but nothing noting she wanted to see me.

 _"I realize this is a difficult matter to process. However, once my court is prepared, I wish for you to live at the palace,"_ he told me, fidgeting with his royal ring.

 _"Court is a place for nobles, courtiers, and ladies of high birth. Not the illegitimate disgrace of a royal,"_ I countered.

 _"Legitimate as of yesterday, actually."_ He held my gaze and motioned for Lily to bring something to him. _"This document is the official decree of your legitimacy…and it is the basis of your coronation as the Crown Princess."_

 _"At the risk of sounding repetitive, why?"_ I stared at him disbelievingly.

 _"You are my only child. The sole heir to my throne, and if history proves itself a reliable indicator, I find myself making enemies. Your future is more secure this way and so is the throne," he stated. "Oh and I have heard of your affections for Arthur's youngest son. If the rumors are true, the boy harbors the same for you. I see no reason to interfere, not like I have the right to as it may seem, but I grant my blessing on the match."_ He smiled at me.

 _"I believe Molly is preparing a dinner in honor of your upcoming coronation. That should give you a few hours to share the good news with your friends."_ He nodded and turned to return to his papers.

 _"May I ask a personal question?"_ I piped up.

 _"Anything within reason."_

 _"Tonks. She was betrothed to you at the time. Does she know?"_ I asked.

He sighed and looked to the ceiling. _"She knew of it, but she was seven at the time. She knows you are my daughter. The resemblance to your mother is uncanny."_

 _"Are you still going to marry her? She was intended to be Queen."_

He chuckled at my question. _"The contract is still legal and I have no intention of breaking it. I plan to wed her and make her my Queen, yes. Nymphadora…Dora, holds a special place for me. She was protected and waited patiently for me. Dora deserves her slice of happiness."_

I smiled and held my mother's letter and my decree in my hand.

 _"Thank you for the protection. I know you risked a lot to provide me with the comfort I received."_ I walked quickly to him and kissed his cheek, before leaving the room.

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome.**

 **Previews are available upon request. Just PM me or send a review saying preview. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Obviously, the characters are not mine. Just the imaginative plot that is fueled by outside inspirations. Happy Reading!**

 **Thank you to those who have stuck with this story. It is my first full length story and I hope to better develop as my hobby builds! :)**

 _***** If you would like to share this story, that's fine. Just send me an email and tell me the site you chose to share it on, so I can track it. And as always, give credit, where credit is due! :)_ *****

 _Currently taking suggestions or prompts for my next story._

Part XI

I raced up the stairs, clutching my good news to my chest. Rounding the landing, I headed for Ronald's chamber. Finding him and Harry talking while lounging on the balcony, I rushed over with the biggest smile I had ever felt cross my face. He met me halfway, arching his brows at my excitement. Not giving him the chance to utter a single word, my hands laced around his neck and brought his lips to mine.

Harry laughed and excused himself, muttering something about finding Ginny. He cleverly closed the door behind him.

Too excited and needing to know this was part of reality, I broke our kiss and told him of my talk with the king.

He smiled and nodded, watching me carefully as I explained everything. He appeared happy for me most definitely, though not at all surprised.

 _"You're not shocked."_ I said.

He shook his head. _"My family has known, but never told you for fear he would never return to power. We specifically asked for you and the Grangers knew our motives. I did the unspeakable act of falling for the royal help. I was supposed to be your guard…protector, if you will. I was really attempting to deny my feelings, but sorely lost my own battle. Now that King Remus is back, your very existence is no longer in danger. You are free to be betrothed to some snobbish royal to make way for a treaty."_ His smile vanished and his expression changed to grief.

 _"I meant what I said before. I love you, but I am in not deserving of you."_ He walked past me and out his door, leaving me alone in his room.

My letter dropped to the floor. This family had risked everything to protect me. Ronald had fallen for me, thinking he could never be truly worthy. Assuming he would lose me if I was ever legitimized.

 _"He granted his blessing."_ I uttered, my eyes brimming with unshed tears.

After the feast Molly prepared, I thanked her for the meal and celebrations. Bidding everyone a good night, I watched Ronald walked up the stairs, shoulders slumped in defeat. Making sure I was not seen, I followed him.

He entered his room and I scurried after him and stood in the doorway. He began to unfasten his top pacing. I closed the door, locked it, and made presence known.

 _"Hermione, we had this discussion already. Do not let my interest in you ruin your chances at decent marriage."_ His shoulders slumped and he sat on the edge of his bed.

Not wanting to let his misery continue, I rushed to him and tenderly held his face in my hands. Impulsive at the moment, I gripped his shirt and pulled him to a standing position. Bringing his lips to mine, my decision was made. This man's love for me was my only light during my time at the castle, my fuel to keep going during the battle, and my decision to do with what I so please.

I stopped our kiss to find him extremely confused by my actions. I smiled and started giggling. Holding one hand across his heartbeat and the other firmly resting in his hair, I informed him of my father's decision.

 _"He granted his blessing. I can marry you if I bloody well choose to. So, stop your misery."_

He placed his hands on either side of my face, caressing my cheeks. _"Aren't there policies against this?"_

 _"Bypassed. Same policies restricted me from my father, but he bypassed those, as well."_

 _"You're sure I'm the one?"_ he asked anxiously.

 _"The one and only."_ Sealing my vow with a kiss, our battle began once more. His hands held me close, spreading his fingers over shoulder blade and the small of my back.

I came up for air after several log moments. My lips were deliciously swollen and my breathing shallow. Stepping away, I tried to bid him goodnight, but his hand swept along my belly. Securing my back to his front, he buried his face in my hair.

 _"Stay with me. I promise nothing inappropriate will happen. I just want you as close as I'm allowed."_ His request whispered low in my ear. _"Stay with me, tonight."_

The morning dawned brightly through the French doors. We had surely overslept and the other members of the house, being the intelligent people they were, were sure to discover our secret.

His arm was drooped over my side, clutching my belly and hip. His warmth felt right behind me, cradled the rest of my body. Essentially, we were spooning and it would be quite the scandal if we were caught. Despite my desires to continue our snuggle session, someone unlocking his door made Ronald start and make sure I was covered.

 _"Well, I am glad it is us and not Mama, little brother."_ George and Fred entered, closing the door.

 _"Bloody hell! She stayed last night! Nothing happened, gits!"_ Ron said.

My face burned crimson as Fred winked at me. I slid further under the covers and hid from view.

 _"Relax, Ronniekins! We only came to find Miss Granger and tell her Draco and Luna wish to speak with her."_ Fred said.

 _"Tell him I shall meet him in the garden in one hour."_ My muffled reply earned a chuckle from one of the twins.

The door opened, and footsteps danced toward and alarmed me. My shelter of covers was pulled back and Tonks laughed at my attempts to regain my privacy.

 _"I have brought your dress for you."_ She ushered the twins out and moved to the hanging garment. _"You will not hear a lecture from me about how to behave with a man. I can sense you only slept here, nothing highly inappropriate. However, Ron, if you hurt her…God, save you from Remus."_ Ron cleared his throat and left to get changed behind his panels.

 _"You really are very kind, Tonks. My father spoke highly of you."_ I turned to have my corset fastened.

 _"Your father is a brave soul. Amends his mistakes and loves dearly. Plenty of others would have left you to rot in an orphanage. He went to great lengths to ensure your safety. He actually went to see you when you were a babe, once. Remus returned from his travels in tears, forced to leave you in that home."_ My dress was nearly done by this point.

 _"Were you angry with him?"_

 _"I was seven, nearly eight when you were born. I understood I was supposed to be his bride, but it was not expected of him to wait. He could play a little. I was too young and he needed his releases from time to time. I was not so ignorant of that fact. I feared for a moment, he would be forced to break our contract. He insisted he wanted it kept valid. The day he and Sirius disappeared, I fell to the floor and cried. My best friend and cousin were gone. My future uncertain, I was hidden away. Finally, the revolution ignites and he has returned. I thought he might release me and find me another suitable match. He did not recognize me at the battle, until Sirius pointed me out. He confronted me here and I confessed who I was. The brightest smile crossed his face and he swung me in the air, spinning in a circle. Holding me close, he asked me if I was still waiting. I nodded and told him-"_

 _"I would have waited forever for my best friend to return. I love him!"_ We spun to find Remus lazily leaning on the door. _"Then, I held her close and kissed her."_ Tonks chuckled.

 _"Your father, for a man imprisoned with only another man for years on end, sure seems full of his skills, eh?"_ Ron laughed from the panels and Remus crossed over to us, placing a kiss to her temple and lacing his arms around her waist.

I was dressed and my hair was combed through and reset. Ronald joined our small party, my father eyeing our interactions.

 _"I'm going to pretend I am naïve enough to believe my daughter did not sleep here and this was simply the only space she could dress for the time being."_ A pop from Tonks hit him in his chest.

 _"She was clothed and nothing happened, save for comfort and sleep."_

I kissed Ronald and Remus on the cheek, thanked Tonks, and excused myself from the room.

The garden was being repaired slowly with the help of the entire family and Luna's creativity. Draco stood admiring her work, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

 _"You wished to see me,"_ I said announcing myself.

He turned to me and motioned for me to follow him into the privacy of the garden. Luna noticed us and left her work with hedges.

 _"I realize I put you in jeopardy for our cause, but I want to offer my sincerest apologies for anything you felt forced to do. Bill and the twins told me about their discovery of you. I told them of the plot we made with Snape and told them it was never my intention for you to be put in that situation and that I couldn't do anything to protect you without risking both of our necks. Rumors are floating from the maids that your virtue is in question."_ He stopped walking when Luna joined us. Planting a kiss on her cheek and rubbing dirt from her nose, he took her hand in his.

Luna turned to me and smiled the brightest definition of happiness. _"I know your situation was not ideal and you gambled your virginity with a plot that could fall either way. I know that Draco was announced as your fiancé at court and that something happened the night before King Remus returned. No harsh feelings are felt towards you. Your heart lies with a certain ginger boy with freckles and dreamy blue eyes and you did what was necessary to survive."_

 _"The rumors of our chamber at the castle have been brought to King Remus's attention. He can be quite dangerously terrifying when he needs to be. I do not believe Ronald was made aware of them, though. So, unless you want to open that Pandora's Box, we can keep that secret among us."_

 _"I would prefer that, very much. Thank you, both!"_ Planting a kiss to their cheeks, I exited the garden.

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome.**

 **ONE MORE PART REMAINING!**

 **"Last Granger Standing" Chapter One is now up for your reading pleasure! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Obviously, the characters are not mine. Just the imaginative plot that is fueled by outside inspirations. Happy Reading!**

 **Thank you to those who have stuck with this story. It is my first full length story and I hope to better develop as my hobby builds! This is the conclusion and I rather think it ties it all together very well. :)**

 _*****_ _If you would like to share this story, that's fine. Just send me an email and tell me the site you chose to share it on, so I can track it. And as always, give credit, where credit is due! :)_ *****

 _Currently taking suggestions or prompts for my next story._

 **WARNING: Smut alert!**

Part XII

My father's wedding was a spectacular event. Tonks was a gorgeous bride and an entertaining host to the guests. She was beautiful and kind, thought my father hung the moon, and loved him dearly. Her memories of him nursed her through those fifteen years of uncertainty, and finally she had her chance at happiness. Sirius gave her away and I swore I saw the grown man cry.

The happy occasion was soon followed by her coronation as Queen. A regal sight so pure, as she held her scepter and recited her oath, I saw the sun shine upon the most beloved woman in our realm. My father placed the crown upon her head and then kissed her tenderly before the congregation.

The parties were grand and lively. Graceful dancing and rich food spread upon tables as long as the room, on either side. Ale, wine, and champagne catered by servants were brought to each guest. Orchestras and string quartets entertaining the masses, my private enjoyment was the banter of the twins as they chatted about the things they saw. Bill and Fleur announced they were expecting before one of the feasts. Draco and Luna were married in secret and she was notably happier than I had ever seen her.

Ronald was at my side the entire time. He was appointed my guard, until his brother Charlie finished his rigorous selections of my private guard and staff. The decree of my legitimacy had been made public and the support of the realm calmed my father's nerves tremendously. It allowed our small family to relish in our good fortune, while we rebuilt the horrid state of our home.

Treaties and trade agreements were reestablished and our kingdom began to prosper. The Weasley children were offered various titles and lands for their efforts. Percy was appointed High Secretary to all of the king's affairs and he quickly settled into his newfound duties. Charlie was now in charge of all armies and was responsible for their training and supplies. Fred and George were in charge of organizing the entertainment for every event, not matter how quaint or grand. Bill and Fleur were now the Duke and Duchess of Somerset. Ronald was appointed the title and honor of the Duke of Suffolk. I beamed with pride at the celebrations put in place for my family.

No One's POV

Remus offered Ronald another gift in private once the festivities were complete. A legal document with beautiful calligraphy and the royal seal: a marriage contract.

 _"My daughter is a gem, the most precious in all the land. You must do right by her. Provide, support, and love her with no room for other lovers. She is to be your priority above anyone. Do you understand?"_ Remus peered across the table, gravely serious in his speech.

 _"Sire, there is no other that can or will ever distract me as she does. She will be honored and given every cherished moment of my life."_ Ronald stood proud and signed his name to the contract, beside this Kings.

The meeting ended, and Ronald exited the room

Hermione's POV

Our sleeping arrangement continued, even after my residence was switched to Buckingham Palace. I convinced Ronald to stay at court until his residence was prepared and proper for his new title and land.

Our nightly routine would begin with stories of his childhood or recants of my favorite books. Eventually, one would snuggle into the other and kisses and roaming hands would take over. Curious fingers explored each other's body and discovered ways to make each other either gasp or giggle. Our engagement had opened new luxuries for each of us, namely privacy.

This night, something was rather different. The heavy petting and sweet caresses were not enough. I did not feel the need to ignore my carnal urges anymore. Ronald's bulge was too inviting and I made my decision. I sat up and began to rid myself of my dressing gown. Ronald's eyes grew large and he tipped my chin and made me eye level with him.

 _"Do not tread on such dangerous ground, love. A man can only resist so much."_

Smirking lazily in his direction, I untied the ribbons on my chest. My milk breasts were exposed and Ronald, for all the self control that man possessed, darted his eyes back and forth from the mounds and my lips. Giggling, I took his hand and placed it upon my chest. I noticed he seemed to stop breathing properly and decided he needed another push.

Gathering my dressing gown at my upper thigh, I straddled him and incited a round of kisses far more aggressive than our previous. He began to play with my nipple, making it stand at his attention. I moaned into our kiss and the sensation sent him the courage to become rougher with his desire. I knew he needed to be pushed again, so I began to move back and forth on this lap, making a low growl emit from his chest and I laughed. His eyes had become dark, lustful, and hungry. I had him exactly where I desired.

My hand took my bottom hem and disrobed me of my last restriction. My dress hit the floor and my naked form sat in front of my fiancé, confident under his gaze.

 _"Hermione, I am offering you one final out, before I give into my own urges,"_ he pleaded, his bulge forming and becoming more noticeable by the second. His breathing was shallow.

 _"Last chance to do nothing more than sleep beside me. Last chance to deny those rotten desires."_

I giggled and moved closer to his place in the bed. Slipping his dressing gown over his head, I feasted my eyes on the chiseled form of my lover. A thin line of flaming hair teased its way to his delicious member. Teasing him, I ran my fingers lightly over his belly and into the patch of hair nestled above my destination. My curiosity grew and I grazed my fingers over his building erection. My finger slid from the tip of the erection to the base. I marveled at how thick and long he seemed to be. I began to worry if he would even fit.

My theory was interrupted by Ronald hissing and flipping me over to me back. Hovering above me, his lips found my chest and began nipping at my breasts. My head went back and I groaned pleasantly as his lips began to suck on my nipple. The pleasure sent through my body was better than anything I had ever experienced. Switching from each breast, he soon found my peaks at full attention aching for more. His lips left them, however, to travel farther down my belly, coming to the curls nestled between my legs. He kissed each tender thigh, teasing my heat, and then nudged them open. Even the slightest touch from him, sent electricity through my body.

A strange coil was forming deep in my belly. With each flick of his tongue on my skin, a gasp or moan left my lips. My hands were wildly gripping my hair or the bed post. The pressure from the coil becoming more intense as the man pleasuring me fulfilled every desire of my wanton fantasies.

Properly teased, Ronald raised himself to be eye level with me, balancing on one elbow. His other hand traveled between my legs and to my most intimate part. Tenderly, he ran a finger over the slit of my core. I bit my lip and realized his gaze had yet to leave me. He continued to stare into my eyes, as he ran his finger between the folds, earning a gasp from me. The coil in my belly becoming increasingly tight, my knees spread even farther and granted him better access. The tip of his index finger found my entrance and he watched my expression quickly change, as he drove his finger inside of me. Whimpers of pure bliss escaped as my head reared back. Driving his digit in and out, he found a pace and then added a second finger. His thumb began to work my clit and he quickly added a third finger, stretching me from inside. My back arched, simultaneously bringing the coil in my belly to snap. The waves of satisfaction rushed over me as I pulsed from my first orgasm.

Ronald chuckled as he wiped his hand on the sheets. My body calmed down and my eyes quickly snapped to him. _"Princess, your wish is my command. Are you absolutely sure of your desires for this night?"_

Noticing his erection was still evident, I quickly pushed him over to his back to kiss my way down his chiseled chest and abdomen. His erection became nestled between my breasts during my ministrations, and I giggled. Harnessing my bravery, I swiped my tongue over the tip of his penis and earned myself a moan from Ronald. Running my kisses and tongue along the shaft, I forced his head to droop back with pleasure. Sinking my mouth upon his penis, I sucked causing him to moan and produce low growls. I bobbed up and down and applied pressure as I licked the tip that began leaking a salty substance.

His hands grasped my ribs and he pressed me into the mattress on my back. Our mouths began another battle for dominance, with neither side backing down. His fingers began toying with my entrance again, stretching it. He broke our kiss, panting. His eyes asked the question his mouth could not form and I nodded my consent. He aligned his penis with my core, and stroked my hair out of eyes. His inner battle waged on, until I ran my hand down his cheek.

 _"I love you, Ronald Weasley. It's ok."_

His insecurities shattered, Ronald kissed me with everything he had and slowly entered my virginal heat. His erection stretched and filled me completely. Once he met my barrier, he mumbled an apology before thrusting forward once more. The stinging pain rippled through my body and forced me to cringe. A silent scream filled my lungs and a few tears streamed out. His forehead resting on my own, he waited until my breathing returned to normal and I nodded for him to continue.

Ronald began very slow, allowing me to adjust, but eventually picked up pace. My hands wound in his hair, his were either lost in my curls or bracing his position. Muffled moans and gasps were mixed with cries of pleasure as he kept my lips occupied. My coil had returned and I felt it becoming tighter than before. I wanted another blissful explosion, but was currently investing my time on Ronald's pleasure. Our awkward motions from before synchronizing into blissful rhythm.

His pace quickened, so I instinctively hiked my legs over his lower back, crossing my ankles. He chuckled dangerously and began pounding into me with reckless abandonment. I felt purest form of pleasure and love as he took my maidenhead with pride. The coil became painfully tight, until I felt his hand press onto my throbbing bud. With wide eyes, I gasped his name as my second orgasm rocked my body. Ronald's back was arched and his spent member was buried deep within me, filling my womb with a warm sensation. He slid beside me, quickly gathering me in a fierce kiss.

 _"Get your dressing gown and return to bed."_ His command confused me.

 _"You just took my virginity. Why on Earth-"_

 _"I'd prefer this image to belong to no one save me."_

Our days were spent performing duties and preparations. Fittings for my gowns and matters of his estate needed dealt with. Evenings were spent celebrating with his family or dining with advisors. However, once we entered my chamber, propriety vanished and we continued our passionate affair. The staff and contractors gossiped, but were quickly quelled by Tonks. No one wanted to anger King Remus's new wife, their Queen.

 _"Lady Hermione risked her life for her father, YOUR KING, to return to power. She is entitled to a little fun. Some of you should not cast gossip. Far too many trips to the stables prove you to be hypocrites."_

Buckingham Palace was exquisite. The staff was rushing around perfecting each crevice to make this day run smoothly. Flowers were everywhere and garland hung from the walls. Silk was spun, draped, and fastened to the ceiling. The day for my coronation was here.

I slept, or tried to, with Ronald by my side. Currently, his lips were planting kisses and trails along my exposed neck and shoulders. His tongue occasionally darted out, flicking across my skin. A hand was buried in my hair and another was flirting with my hip, roaming over my bum and over to my clit. Still experiencing the blissful ache from the previous night, I rolled over and kissed him, wanting nothing more than for this fantasy to go on forever.

Unfortunately, my servants arrived and whisked him away, the girls giggling as he slipped his dressing gown over his naked form. He slipped through a panel and was gone without another word.

I was bathed, dressed, primped, and prodded all day. My appearance must be perfect for the portraits. Luna, Ginny, and Fleur were among my ladies of the day, each in charge of keeping my patience intact. Once I was dressed, I stood before a mirror admiring their work.

My gown was deep purple, the color of royalty, made of the finest satin, fitted to my wait and allowing my breasts to tease from the top. The sleeves were slender and ivory tulle framed my wrists subtly. A train gracefully fell from the back with pearls and lace attached to the precious material. My hair was allowed to fall, sleek curls framing my face and back.

Sirius entered and told us it was time. He was my escort for the procession and beamed down brightly at my appearance. Slipping my arm around his extended elbow he led me to the hall.

The decorations for the event were breath taking. The loyal subjects of the king were either crowded down either side of the aisle or waiting outside for the first glimpse of the princess.

My ladies began their procession once the music sounded off. Battling with smiling or crying, Sirius noticed me bite my lip.

 _"Let this realm know what a beautiful, princess warrior we have, hmm? Shall we?"_ He waited for my eyes to clear before we entered the hall.

As we marched along the aisle, I noticed the nobles and gentry bowing as I made my way past them. The distance to the stage seemed to become longer with every step and I grew more nervous with each breath. Sirius squeezed my hand and comforted me along. We stopped and knelt before the officiant and my father and step-mother. Sirius was instructed to rise and stand at the far edge. Soft hands braced my shoulders and righted me into a standing position.

 _"Now is the time to give what you have so deserved for so long, my child,"_ the priest said.

 _"Bow your heads, kind sirs and madams."_ He took a deep breathe and nodded at me kindly. _"We thank the Heavens for the safe return of our good and rightful monarch, King Remus, and the return of his close confidant and solder, Lord Sirius Black. We pray that the union so sought by our people and those above us is blessed and the union be fruitful. We pray that our country is rebuilt to its former glory and we prosper during his reign and that of his heirs. We also pray that this child before us is blessed in the titles bestowed and she is guided by the Heavens to not stray. All the glory to the Heavens for our many recent blessings and miracles! AMEN!"_

I opened my eyes and noticed the Queen approach me.

 _"Turn and see your people. Let them see the brave young woman that fought alongside me and faced her worst fears in hopes to bring the traitors to their rightful demise."_ Her proud expression gave me confidence and I slowly turned, but kept my eyes upon the door.

I stood and recited my oath of allegiance to the king and the oath of service. A scepter was placed in my left hand, once this task was complete. The vows of the Prince/Princess of Wales were stated and a staff was placed in my opposite hand. I granted my allegiance to my father and granted my allegiance to my nation. I swore by my vows, swearing to uphold my new station. All the while, I could not shake the feeling that this day was a dream. The silly imaginings of a servant girl, wasting her time daydreaming in a far corner.

The only time I truly believed my reality was the moment my father draped a silver cape framed with ermine over my shoulders, clasped with a fine white gold chain. He walked to the edge of the stage to Sirius, who was now holding a precious pillow with a gorgeous crown embellished with polished stones and gems. My crown was taken from its sacred pillow and my father stood behind me.

 _"With the wisdom offered by those close to you and by my trusted staff, you will make a fine Princess, my daughter,"_ he whispered.

Clearing his throat, he projected my oath. _"By the power and glory vested in this nation by the Heavens, I now dub the Hermione the I, Crown Princess of Wales. Good People, I give you your PRINCESS!"_

Never again, would I suffer from a low status. Never again, would I endure cruel looks or be ignored. My family was here. My father had done everything in his power to protect me from those of the corrupt court. The man I loved dearly was watching my every move, staring at me with such adoration. No longer was I the forgotten disgrace, the crowd now chanted another tune.

 _"Long live the Princess! LONG LIVE PRINCESS HERMIONE!"_

 **A/N: Thank you and I hope you have enjoyed the journey of my imagination. Happy Reading! :)**

 **"Last Granger Standing" Chapter Two is now available! "Affections Disguised" Chapter Two is now available!**

 **Guest reviewer: I will be doing a separate piece on the outcome of Harry and Ginny. :) Stay tuned!**


End file.
